Madeline: The First Volume
by princess-katie
Summary: Robin's younger sister is every bit as mischevious and troublesome as he is. This follows her life from childhood to the first series of the TV show - especially her friendship and growing relationship with her brother's best friend . . . growing Much/OC
1. Annoying Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

**Author's Note: This is the first story including my new OC. The chapters are in different points of view, and are spread over years. Let me know what you think.  
**

Madeline

' Robin! '

The high-pitched call came from a 6 year old girl, whose cheery face was covered in a wide grin. Her dark hair, which fell halfway down her back, swung behind her as she ran into the vast fields which lay behind Locksley manor.

Madeline Grace Locksley was the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Locksley. In her young age, she was happy, outgoing, and a joy to her parents.

Of course, _her _joy, was following her elder brother around.

Robin - who would one day become the Lord of Locksley, when his father passed on - was 10 years old. Currently, he sat on the ground of the field just behind the manor, with his manservant-come-best-friend, Much, who had been instated 2 years previously, and was 11.

' Robin! ' she repeated in her sing-song voice.

Robin threw an amused look at Much, before glancing over to his sister as she came to stand in front of the pair.

' What d'you want, Maddie? ' he asked his little sister.

' I wanna play,' Maddie told him.

Robin shook his head, still smiling,' Why don't you go inside and find Mum? ' he asked,' she'll play with you. '

' No,' Maddie said, tugging on Robin's hand,' I wanna play with _you! _C'mon! '

' But we're talking,' Robin protested with a frown.

Maddie pouted, and looked at Much,' Much! ' she appealed,' tell him! '

Much smiled slightly, her wide blue eyes holding too much innocence and hope,' Master Robin, surely it can't hurt? '

Which was how soon after, Much, Robin and Maddie were sat cross legged on the ground, in a circle.

' More lunch, Robin? ' Maddie asked with a sweet smile, her face alight with a smile.

' It's grass. '

' Robin! Use your iman - imi - im-ma-magination,' Maddie said, unsure of how to say the word.

Robin sighed,' OK . . . yum, yum, yummy grass. Thank you. '

Maddie pulled up some more blades of grass and handed them to Much,' You eat some lunch too.'

' Can we stop this now? ' sighed the future Lord, and earl.

Maddie allowed her brother and friend to stop playing this particular game, but she refused to stop playing.

' Higher! Higher! ' she called louder, giggling.

Robin rolled his eyes, swallowing his embarrassment, and jumping up and down, trying to jump as high as possible.

Maddie continued to giggle as she jumped too, swinging her arms as she did so.

' See? ' she beamed,' I _told _you that I could jump higher than you! '

' Are we done yet? ' Much asked,' I'm hungry. '

' Then you should have finished your yummy grass,' Robin said sarcastically, in a low mutter.

' No! ' insisted Maddie,' I still wanna play some more! '

They went through the whole morning, Maddie giggling as the boys played with her, Robin growing increasingly more bored and impatient, Much growing increasingly hungry. Robin voiced his irritations loudly and often, but Much - despite being told constantly that he didn't have to be so formal - was more polite to his master and family.

It had passed mid-day, when Maddie had thought up her favourite game so far.

It ended up with Robin on all fours, crawling around - his sister seated on his back.

' Faster, donkey! ' she laughed gleefully,' faster! '

Robin had been reluctant to participate in this, but his sister was too much to resist sometimes. He had suggested Much doing it, but Maddie insisted that Robin be the 'donkey.'

Robin crawled around, making donkey noises.

A clear-cut cough broke through the goings on.

Robin found his eyes level with a pair of smart, dainty blue shoes. Looking up, he saw Marian - the daughter of the Lord of the nearby village - Knighton - and a good friend, despite their strange love-hate relationship, which was put down to their immaturity and age. Marian was only a year older than Maddie - three years younger than Robin.

' Having fun, Robin? ' she asked.

' Marian - what are you doing here? ' he asked.

Marian shrugged,' Daddy wanted to talk to _your _Dad, and your Mum said I could come and play with you. It's a good job I listened to her - who'd want to miss out on this? '

Much, whose lips were curved into a slight smirk in Robin's direction, aided Maddie in clambering down from Robin's back, so Robin could stand up.

As Robin brushed himself off, Maddie grinned at Marian,' Robin played with me _all _morning. I told you! '

Marian sighed, reaching into the pocket of her dress and handing Maddie a few coins,' Fine then. You win this one.'

Much and Robin exchanged confused looks.

Robin glared at Marian, and then Maddie,' You bet on me? '

Marian nodded, a brief smile crossing her face,' I told Maddie you wouldn't play with her because you're a boring boy. Maddie said you would. '

Robin huffed childishly,' I'll get you for that one! '

Marian grabbed Maddie's hand,' You'll have to catch us first! '


	2. The Betrothal of Robin and Marian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC  
**

Madeline  


A 10 year old Madleine stood in her bedroom, plaiting the hair of her closest friend - 11 year old Marian.

Marian huffed,' Come on Maddie! Can't you go any faster! '

Maddie stuck her tongue out at her friend whilst finishing plaiting her hair. ' If you would stop moving I could do this faster. '

A loud bang caused both of the girls to stop their bickering.

Maddie jumped as a 15 year old Much came through the doorway grinning.

' For goodness sake, Much! ' she chided, looking over her shoulder at him,' I told you not to sneak up on me! '

Much shrugged and grinned wider. 'I know something you-'

'-don't know? ' guessed Maddie, tying off the ribbon in the other girl's hair, letting Marian get up.

Then an 11 year old boy appeared at Much's shoulder. He was Will Scarlett - a boy from the village, who had recently started to hang around with the four sometimes.

' Have you told them yet? ' Will asked.

Marian rounded on Maddie, hands on her hips. ' What're they talking about ? ' she demanded.

The younger girl shrugged. Being the youngest usually meant she found everything out last. This time was no exception.

' Boy things? ' she guessed.

14 year old Robin appeared behind Much holding a flower out to Marian. Tuft of hair falling over his eyes and almost passing for innocent. ' For you.'

Marian took a cautious step forward plucking the flower from his grasp. 'What did you break Robin? I can't keep taking the blame. '

Maddie giggled, but was silenced by a look from her brother.

Robin smiled at Marian, his eyes gleaming in the mischevious way they so often did. ' I didn't break anything. I was told I should be nicer at you.'

' Why? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

' Because when we're older we're suppose to marry,' Robin informed her.

Maddie clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggling.

Both Marian and Robin glared at her.

Maddie took a step back dropping her hand from her mouth. ' Well, it _does_ make sense. '

Marian's jaw dropped looking indignant. ' How? '

Maddie shook her head, backing away from her brother and friend, and hiding behind Much, clinging to his waist. ' I would explain if you two would stop ganging up on me. '

An amused Much allowed his master's sister - whom he had known since she was 4, and was therefore good friends with - cling to him.

Will nodded at Robin. ' We are supposed to look after her. She is the youngest after all.'

Maddie crossed my arms, side steppuing away from Much. ' You don't have to sound so superior.'

' Well I am older. '

' That doesn't make you smarter.

Robin cleared his throat. ' If you two could pack it in? '

' He started it! ' Maddie protested.

Robin smiled. ' Maddie? '

' Fine. But I am smarter. ' she mumbled. She cleared her throat before Will could talk.

She told Robin, ' The way I see it it's a smart move. Both us and Marian are from good families, and our parents are both really close. You're both really alike, the age is right, and I mean you have a lot in common. You're a smart match."

Marian looked disgusted. "A smart match! Maddie! Who's side are you on? Why would I want to be stuck with Robin! He's so annoying!"

It was Robin's turn to look offended. "And why would I want to be stuck with a prissy little thing like yourself?"

Marian drew a fist back and punched Robin square in the jaw. She started laughing, but Robin kicked her in the shin and they proceeded to roll around the room, fighting.

Maddie jumped out of the way with a snicker.

Much looked at her. ' Proud of yourself? '

Maddie tucked a spare bit of ribbon in her pocket and nodded. ' They proved my other point. They are both the most stubborn people I know. They're a match made in heaven. '

Much shook his head, exasperated.

Later on, Grace Locksley scolded her son for fighting, until she found it Robin's injuries came from Marian. At this, she began laughing so hard, that Robin left the house in a fit.

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Hindsight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


Locksley had not had such a warm day in a long, long time. The villagers were thankful thattheir Lord and Mater was a good man, who kept them in a constant supply of water, and that the stream was always in full flow.

12 year old Madeline sat on a bale of hay in the back yard of the manor house. She closed her eyes, head leaning back against the door of the stable, taking in the heat.

' Madeline! '

She opened her eyes to see her Father standing at the back door of their home.

' Maddie, you should come inside,' he told her,' your mother's fretting that you'll do yourself some damage. '

Maddie rolled her eyes,' It's a bit of sun, Father, I'm fine.'

' I know that, but try telling _her _that,' Robert told his daughter, with a grin which was very similar to the one both his children shared.

' I'll stay in the shade,' promised Maddie.

As her satisfied Father went back inside, Maddie stood up. Her search for the shade led her to the back of the house.

She smiled on seeing 16 and 17 year old Robin and Much, sitting down on the ground, talking.

' Might have known you'd be here,' she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Robin raised his eyebrows quickly,' What're you doing? Father's not looking for me again is he? '

' No. Why would he be? ' she asked in confusion.

Robin told her,' He keeps telling me that I should make Much do more work. I keep telling _him _that Much is _my _manservant, and I'll make him do as great or as little amount of work as I want. '

Maddie joined the two boys in sitting on the ground.

Robin scoffed as his sister threw herself to the ground in a very un-graceful way,' Oh really lady-like, Maddie - you're a noble, for heaven's sake. '

Maddie shrugged,' Doesn't stop _you _acting like a hooligan. Anyway . . . I can't believe it's this hot! This is England - it's never this hot! '

Much suggested,' We could always go and get a drink of water? '

After one drink of water, all three remained parched. Five minutes later, a second drink made no difference. And 10 minutes after that, a third drink left them with the same feeling.

' We can't just keeping drinking all the water,' Robin pointed out as they stood in the yard,' it's making little difference and we're wasting it. '

' Maddie! ' called a distinctly feminine voice.

All three turned to see Lady Marian - now 13 - approaching them.

' What are you three plotting? ' she asked with a smile.

Robin looked at her, as close to innocence as it got for him,' Why do you assume we're up to no good? '

' You, Robin of Locksley, are always up to no good, and you lead Maddie and Much astray. '

' I resent that,' retorted Maddie,' I won't be led astray by anyone . . . and we're not up to no good - we're trying to stay cool in this heatwave. '

' Why don't we go in your stable? ' suggested Marian,' it's got to be cooler in there. '

They soon found out that yes, the stable was cooler. However, the overwhelming stench of the manky stables, and the horses' living area, was too much.

The four of them quickly left the stable, spluttering for fresh air.

After drinking more water, searching for more shade, and using pieces of old paper as make-shift fans, Robin came up with another idea on how they could stay cool.

The four of them were soon stood in front of the stream that ran through a certain part of the forest - not everyone knew where it was, but if you knew where to look . . .

Robin had stripped off his shirt and was paddling with Will - as Will had seen them heading for the forest and tagged along.

Much was sprawled out on his stomach, just relaxing, and watching the others play.

' Make sure you stay near the edges! ' he called to Robin and Will,' you know it gets kind of deep in the middle! '

Marian was standing near Much, far away from the edge of the water. She was unsure of whether it was safe.

Maddie however, had no such worries.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing, and shaking her heas, bunched up her skirt in her hand, pulling it over her knees, so her legs were free.

' Maddie! ' Marian scolded, as if the sight of the other girl's legs were scandalous.

Marian made a much better noble than Maddie did. Marian was graceful and lady like, whereas Maddie spilt down her good dresses, ran around, and spoke too loudly.

Maddie approached the edge of the stream, where she stopped just before it, and looked over her shoulder at Marian.' Come on! ' she grinned,' where's your sense of adventure? '

' My lady, be careful,' Much called after her,' you can't swim can you? Stay near the edge? '

' Where would be the fun in that? ' she smirked, flashing him the same grin that he was so accostumed to seeing on his best friend's face.

Ignoring Much's warning, Maddie edged towards the water, and when she meant to sit down at the edge, her legs dangling in the water, she found that the grass was a little wet and slippy, and she lost her footing.

With a scream, she fell into the water, and the too-strong current began to pick her up, and move her away.

Marian and Will watched in shock, not able to do anything - they were only a year older than Maddie, and were not strong enough to do anything.

Robin meanwhile, sprung into action, moving forward, trying to get from his place at the other side of the stream - the shallow side - to where his sister was.

He was bet by Much, who pulled off his shirt and threw himself in the water.

Much felt every bit as obligated to look out for the younger Locksley, as Robin was.

And when he wrapped his arms around the sopping wet 12 year old soon after and pulled her from the water, planting her on the bank - he was every bit as angry at her as Robin was.

Both told her how irresponsible she'd been, but when she got home and their parents found out about the story, she and Much listened at the door as Robin was told off for being irresponsible and leading his sister into things.

Much looked sideways at her as they listened at the door,' You just attract trouble, don't you? '

Maddie couldn't help but smile.

Yet later on, she admitted it to herself.

With hindsight, it wasn't a good idea to get so close to the water, if you couldn't swim


	4. The Poltergeist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


13 year old Lady Madeline of Locksley sat on her bed, talking with her best friend, 14 year old Lady Marian - daughter of the Sheriff.

' Maddie? ' Marian said mildly, running a hand through her own hair,' do you think the boys will ever grow up? '

Maddie shrugged,' By "the boys" I assume you mean Robin? Because Much is mature enough as he is, and Will is only our age. '

Marian smiled,' Of course I mean Robin. It's just . . . can you imagine me being married to _that? '  
_

Maddie smirked, infuriating her friend,' However much you slate Robin, you can never deny the fact that you absolutely adore him. '

' I do not! '

' You do! ' insisted Maddie,' and you're both perfect for one another. '

' We are not! '

' Marian,' Maddie laughed, shaking her head,' there's no use denying it, you're both perfect together - he's immature, and you're mature. That easily makes up for the 4 years between you. '

' That's just it,' Marian reminded her friend,' will he always be so immature? '

' Probably,' shrugged Maddie,' but don't worry - he's not just immature, he's dumb too, and he's not very observant. '

' I think that's just boys in general,' Marian corrected,' in fact - I think we could prove that they're all silly. '

*****

Marian suggested that they test their the theory on the stable-hand Maddie's father employed.

They went down to the stables, and on seeing that James - the stable-hand, who was around 25 - entered the stables.

' We need to do something to really confuse him,' Marian said.

' But what? ' asked Maddie, hands on hips.

Marian smiled wickedly.

They ended up spending an hour in the dark, small stable. The horses - of which there was quite a few - one for Robin, one for Grace, for Maddie, two for Robert, and some others - all ended up in different stables, and all of their reins and saddles were mixed up.

' Maddie! ' Marian hissed, as Maddie locked the doors of each stable securely,' he's coming! '

In a flash, Maddie followed Marian out of the back door after giving her horse - Dapple - a pat, and together the pair peered around the door.

They watched as John entered the stables.

One of the horses neighed, and put it's head over it's stable door.

John reached up a hand,' Hey, Poker,' he said, patting the horse's head.

Then he frowned, one hand lingering on the horse's nose,' Hey - you're not Poker. You're Smith - in Poker's stable. '

Marian and Maddie stiffled giggles behind their hands, so as not to be heard.

John looked around at the rest of the horses,' Oh God,' he muttered,' I'm going mad. '

*****

' You're right, Marian! ' Maddie exclaimed as they went back into the house,' they're all so easy to confuse! '

' We should try it on a lady too,' Marian whispered.

' In the kitchen,' Maddie hissed, pointing towards the door of the staff quarters.

Once in the kitchen, they were delighted to realise that it was empty right now - it was market day, so the people who would usually be in the kitchen, had gone to buy new supplies, or were somewhere else in the house right now.

In the kitchen, they managed to think up something else to do.

Opening the cupboards and cabinets, the two girls worked quickly at turning every bowl, plate, dish, cup and goblet there upside down.

When they left the kitchen, they watched from behind one of the doors, as Hannah - one of the kitchen maids - walked in with Thornton - the housekeeper, whom the children were very fond of.

' Hannah,' Thornton said,' Sir Robert wants a light snack, and something to drink. '

Hannah nodded, opening one of the cupboards.

She frowned on seeing the bowls and plates upside down.

Thornton watched as Hannah folded her arms.

' Hannah? ' he asked,' an interesting new initative. '

Hannah shook her head,' I - I'm sure I didn't . . . .'

And Maddie and Marian were off again, laughing.

*****

Back in Maddie's room, Maddie beamed at Marian,' Who knew you were so mischevious? You're every bit as bad as Robin! '

Marian flushed.

Maddie bit her lips before saying,' I don't think our fun is over just yet . . . c'mon! '

Their next trick was again, in order to confuse someone.

They did this by taking all of the clothes out of Maddie's wardrobe, and putting them in Lord and Lady Locksley's wardrobe. They also put Maddie's parents clothes in Robin's wardrobe, and then Robin's clothes in Maddie's wardrobe.

This was rather amusing when one of the maids came to put away some of Maddie's dresses which had been newly washed.

Her face was a picture as she saw the wardrobe all mixed up.

*****

It was as Maddie and Marian walked down the stairs, laughing at their mis-deeds, that a voice interrupted their laughter.

' Having fun girls? '

The two girls met Grace - Maddie and Robin's mother - at the bottom of the stairs.

' Hello Mother,' smiled Maddie.

Grace raised her eyebrows,' And what are you two finding so funny? '

' Marian . . um, told a funny joke,' shrugged Maddie.

Grace was not fooled,' I wasn't aware Marian had become a court jester . . . I thought maybe, you were laughing about this poltergeist I've heard reports of. '

' Poltergeist? ' asked Marian - her voice rising an octave in pitch.

Grace shook her head,' You girls,' she said with a laugh,' I always thought that they boys were the mischevious ones - but here's you two playing tricks, and making everyone think they've gone crazy. '

Maddie relented,' Alright, you got us - we just couldn't resist - it was so much fun! '

Grace smiled, shaking her head at them still,' You're too much like your brother for your own good,' she told her daughter.

Maddie shrugged,' Marian started it - and she proved my point - she and Robin are suited to each other. Look how alike they are. '

Marian looked at her friend indignantly,' You'd better start running, Locksley, because I'll get you for that one! '


	5. Turning New Corners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

**Author's Note: This is darker than the other ones I've written, and probably the hardest to write - it's not particularly fun or anything, but I felt it needed to be done.  
**

Madeline  


Sitting on the edge of her bed, 14 year old Madeline closed her eyes tightly, trying to make it all go away.

There was no way it could be happening like this; no way it could be happening at all.

She'd never really thought about the day she would lose her mother, and she'd certainly not expected it to come so soon.

But alas, it had.

Grace had passed on three days earlier, succumbing to a nasty fever which had kept her bed bound for the past month. The physician had told the family right at the beginning of her bout of fever, that it was a particularly nasty illness, and she might not last.

The worse the fever got, the clearer it became that Grace's days were numbered.

The day she died was a sad day not only for the family, but the village.

Everyone was offering their condolences, which was why Madeline had shut herself away in her room.

She took deep breaths, eyes clamped shut, but the focus on breathing did nothing to stop her shoulders shaking, and the tears sliding down her cheeks.

In her hand was her mother's wedding ring, which her father had insisted she now had possession of. She had slid the ring onto a fine golden chain she owned.

She clutched at it tighter - so tight she was sure that any minute now, it was going to be embedded into her palm. It was as if she held it tightly, and wished hard enough, Maddie hoped her mother would be back.

Her heart told her it might happen if she really, really wanted it. Yet her head told her it wasn't going to happen.

Sometimes she really hated that head.

She hated the logic of her head. She hated the pain the loss was causing her. She hated the knowing that she'd not see her mother again. She hated the pity that other people gave her; the looks in their eyes. And she hated the way that the whole thing was filling her with hate for everything else.

When there was a knock at her bedroom door, she realised that she hated interruptions too.

Standing up quickly, she wiped away the tears that decorated her cheeks, and opened the door.

She was, of course, faced with Robin.

She sighed,' I said I wanted to be left alone Robin,' she told him, narrowing her eyes,' what part of that don't you understand? '

Robin looked at her, her own sorrow mirrored in his identical eyes,' I know it's tough, Maddie, but we're all finding it hard. We need to be together. '

Maddie sniffed,' I'm not strong enough to. '

Her brother reached out and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, with his thumb,' You are. And right now Father needs you. '

Maddie shook her head,' I'm sorry, Robin. I - I just can't. I've seen it happen to Mother, watched what happened to her, and I can't watch it again. '

' You know he's not got long left,' Robin told her quietly.

She sighed running a hand through her hair,' I know . . . I know. '

There was a pause, before Robin told her,' The physician came by about an hour ago . . . He thinks Father's close - very close. '

' I can't believe this is happening,' Maddie whispered,' it's all too much. '

Robin said nothing - only watched, as Maddie uncurled her fist to reveal the ring on the chain, quickly slipping the chain over her head, as she looked up to face him.

Robin nodded, taking her hand,' Good girl. '

The pair of them entered their father's bed-chamber.

He was laying down in his bed, breathing deeply, sweating profusely, and face bright red.

Marian and her father - Sir Edward, Sheriff of Nottingham - were also in the room. Sir Edward was Robert Locksley's closest friend, and as such Marian was fond of the Lord.

Robert turned his head slightly to look at his children.

' Maddie,' he breathed.

Maddie nodded, moving closer and taking his hand,' I'm here Father. I'm here. '

Robin sat at his father's other side, watching the man - worry, concern, fear written all over his face. Expressions shared by the other friends and family of the sick man.

They spent a fair few hours in the room.

Maddie and Robin took it in turns to sit beside their father and hold his hand. They spoke to him - they recounted stories of their childhood, and reminisced about good times; in particular Grace.

Edward tried to keep the teenagers' spirits up, whilst Marian flitted from holding an arm around her best friend's shoulders in support, to laying a hand on her betrothed's shoulder in concern.

The past few weeks had forced Robin to grow up. At 18 years old, he was certainly more grown up than he used to be, but all knew that inside Robin, there would always be a child.

Yet, once Robert caught his wife's terrible fever, it became apparent, that Robin was needed by Locksley, now more than ever.

Yes - he knew he would very soon be needed to be a good and strong leader for the people of Locksley - and for that, he needed to be a man, and be there to take charge.

After spending the best part of the day with the Lord, it was very clear that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Edward and Marian had left the room to give the family some privacy. Thornton had taken them to the dining room, and offered them something to eat. Most of the servants had stopped working - they were all grieving the loss of their mistress, and praying against all hope, for their master.

' This is it,' he breathed, quietly, all energy having being drained away already.

' Father, don't talk like that,' Maddie protested, squeezing his hand.

Robert groaned,' Madeline, don't argue with me . . . Please? '

Maddie sighed, swallowing against the growing lump in her throat, and leaning over to kiss his cheek, and allow him to kiss hers in return,' You're every bit as beautiful as your mother,' he told her.

Maddie nodded. It was the greatest thing he could have said to her right now, and she instinctively brought a hand up to touch the ring.

She watched as Robin said his goodbyes to his father.

Robert told his son,' You'll be a great leader; you'll make me proud. '

Robin nodded, his eyes welling up with tears,' Thank-you Father. '

But Robert could not reply.

When both siblings realised, Maddie choked on a sob, and Robin's tears fell as thick and fast as her own.

He engulfed her in a big bear-hug.

' It's so . . . Wrong,' Maddie whispered, her hand curling into Robin's shirt.

Robin clung tighter to her,' Shhh - I know,' he mumbled.

' A-and you. You're the Lord of Locksley,' Maddie said, looking up at him without letting go of him.

Robin nodded stiffly,' It's all change from here. '


	6. He Was Mine First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


It was an important day for Locksley.

Today, 18 year old Robin of Locksley, was being officially made Lord of the village, following his father's death two weeks previously.

The people of Locksley - and indeed, the whole of Nottinghamshire - were gathered in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle.

The young noble man was in a large wooden chair at the top of the courtyard, whilst Sir Edward, Sheriff of Nottingham, stood by him, speaking the blessings and making a speech to the people.

Right at the front of the crowd was Robin's younger sister.

She looked sideways at Much - Robin's manservant and best friend. Much was looking up at his friend with admiration, and nothing short of adoration. She smiled slightly - Much always had been in awe of the other boy.

On her other side, was 15 year old Marian. It was agreed that they would be married when Marian was 21. Marian and Robin had grown up arguing about everything, and being at each other's throats; Maddie was convinced it was because they were so alike. And as the pair grew up, their arguing thinned out a bit - if not completely - and it became clear to all that they really liked each other. Marian was watching Robin with a look of admiration not un-like Much's.

Maddie turned her attention to Robin. She looked up at the handsome young man, and it was disbelief, not admiration which filled her eyes.

This was Robin.

The boy who had crawled around on the ground playing "donkey" with her several years ago.

The boy who was always breaking their mother's finest ornaments and blaming it on everyone else.

The boy who lacked maturity, and had the childish demeanour that made him so loveable.

The boy who was_ her _brother.

Hers.

Robin belonged to her.

And now he was being taken away.

The boy was no longer the immature, childish boy who was so loveable, yet to infuriating.

Now, he was the man; the man who was strong, good-hearted - the leader.

And he no longer belonged to her.

He belonged to Locksley.

And the dis-belief slowly turned to pride, and the same admiration every other person in the courtyard felt.

She knew that Locksley needed him, and she knew she had to let go.

Then later on, her brother kissed her cheek and she told him how brilliant he was going to be. Because she really believed it.

But then he left her standing alone, as he went to talk to one of the villagers, and she was reminded how he was Locksley's now.

Her sighed, turning around, and found herself face to face with Much.

Her eyes met his and in that single moment, she noticed his expression.

It was the same as hers.

It was the one that said _He Was Mine First_


	7. Dreaming Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

**Author's Note: This is a bit fluffier than the last two at the end - yay fluff!  
**

Madeline  


14 year old Madeline Locksley lay in her bed one night - three months after the death of her parents, and her elder brother's rise to the position of Lord of Locksley.

Her eyes were tightly closed, and her head lolled from one side to the other, as she rolled onto her side slightly, and mumbled something quiet and incoherent.

It was clear that she was dreaming.

And as with most dreams, it was an unusual dream.

*****

_A 14 year old Madeline was kneeling on the ground in the lobby of Locksley Manor  
._

_Her cheeks were red from hard work, and hair tied up, though it was messy, and much of it hung down around her face. Her dress - which barely grazed her knees, and was an ugly brown-grey colour - was wet around the bottom, as were her feet and legs. Her hands were covered in large bumps and rough callouses from working hard.  
_

_She was in the process of scrubbing the floor, when heavy foot steps caused her to look up.  
_

_Striding down the grand staircase, was Lord Much of Locksley - an arrogant, aggressive man, who bullied everyone into doing everything he wanted.  
_

_He swaggered down the staircase, and stood on the landing, hands on hips as he looked over at the cleaning maid he employed.  
_

_She looked at him and said quietly,' Would you please be careful with where you're walking? I don't want the floor to get all messed up, because it takes me long enough as it is the clean it. '  
_

_Much narrowed his eyes at her, taking a few steps closer to her,' I don't think it's any of your business to tell me what to do, girl,' he said, voice low and dangerous.  
_

_Maddie shook her head quickly,' No - I mean - I wasn't - '  
_

_' So now you're talking back to your superiors? ' the evil Much asked leaning in close,' dear, dear, you're not too bright, are you? '  
_

_Maddie didn't answer.  
_

_Much scoffed,' Then again . . . wasn't your mother the seamstress from the castle? She wasn't too bright either, as I recall - though rather good in a certain department, if you know what I mean. '  
_

_Maddie's eyes widened,' Don't you talk about her like that! ' she protested.  
_

_And then he was furious. Much grasped her upper arm and wrenched her to her feet, knocking over the bucket of murky-loooking water in the process.  
_

_He threw her backwards against a wall, and held her fast,' Don't you _ever _raise your voice to me, little girl! _You _are nothing! You're worthless! _You _don't mean a thing to anyone in the world, and no-one cares about you! '  
_

_' That's not true! It's not! ' Maddie protested, shaking her head.  
_

_Much pulled her forward slightly, only to throw her backwards against the wall again,' You're nothing! You're unloved, you're no-body! '  
_

_' I'm not,' she whispered.  
_

_He let go of her, she she sank to the floor.  
_

_He just laughed; cold, harsh, ruthless. ' I don't ever want to see you again. '  
_

*****

Maddie woke with a start - a gasp and a jerk of the head.

She shuddered as the contents of her dream came to her, and she thought about it - it really had shaken her.

Hearing those words - those insults - come from the mouth of her friend was terrifying.

Right now, she was getting over the loss of both parents within days of each other, and the fact that more of Robin's time was taken up by his duties as a Lord.

The contents of the dream spun around in her head, and she decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to drink from the barrell of water that was always kept filled up there.

Once she was in the kitchen, Maddie took a deep drink of the water she had poured into one of the cups.

Once she'd finished, Maddie banged the cup down on the work-top, and ran one hand through her long dark brown hair, taking a deep breath.

' Maddie? '

Maddie whipped around quickly at the voice; she looked at the 19 year old Much, and her eyes widened as she looked at him. Appartently, she wasn't the only person who'd come to get a drink in the middle of the night.

His voice sounded so different, when he called her name like that - concerned and oblivious, not the harsh, rude way he'd spoken in the dream.

She took a step forward slowly, and then another step. Much looked back at her in suprise, as she stopped just in front of him.

She reached out on arm and prodded his shoulder,' Y-you're you,' she said.

Much raised his eyebrows, unsure of what she was doing, and what to say,' Um . . . yeah. And you're you. '

Maddie smiled and shook her head as she realised the stupidness of her statement,' I'm sorry - I just had a . . . a not very nice dream, and it scared me to bit, to be honest. '

Much's eyes softened,' Oh. Do you want to talk about it? '

And then she told him.

When she was done, he shook his head at her.

' Maddie,' he said,' that's ridiculous - it was a dream - just a stupid dream. '

Maddie bit her lip,' It seemed so real. I - I didn't know what to think, when I woke up. '

Without waiting for Much to say anything, the moved forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him lightly. Much smiled, as he smoothed down her hair,' It was nothing - I'd never say those things about you, and I'd certainly never hurt you. Maddie, I know you'd kill me if I ever tried to hit you. And I'd be out of a job. And Robin would kill me. '

Maddie couldn't help but smile as she broke away from the elder teenager,' Thanks,' she shrugged,' sometimes a girl just needs a hug. '

Much nodded,' Sure. Now go back to bed. And no more dreaming tonight. '


	8. Scraps of Material

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


In a room in Nottingham Castle, two teenage girls laughed, joked and teased each other.

In short, it was a typical meeting between best friends, with the addition of trying on several fancy dresses for a birthday party being held for the Sheriff.

15 year old Madeline of Locksley stood in her best friend's bed-chamber, being fussed over by the castle's seamstress.

Said best friend, was 16 years old Lady Marian.

' I don't see why we had to have new dresses,' shrugged Maddie,' I've got lots of nice ones, and they're all just fine. '

The seamstress asked Maddie - who was standing up, wearing a dress, which was currently being pinned here, there and everywhere, to make sure it was altered right - to keep still, please.

Marian rolled her eyes at her friend,' You're so un-ladylike, Maddie. Why not have a new dress for an occasion? '

' Because I hate all this standing around while everyone fusses over me - it's so _boring. '  
_

The seamstress drew herself up to full height and looked the younger noble up and down,' Well - I think you're finished, Lady Madeline, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know. '

When the seamstress had helped Maddie out of her dress, and left the room, Marian pulled a face at her friend.

' I think you upset her,' Marian said.

Maddie shrugged,' Ah well - like I care what she thinks. She's _your _seamstress. I prefer just going to see Jane Scarlett, in Locklsey - she's a wonder, and she's very friendly too. She kind of makes me forgethow much I hate being fitted for new dresses. '

' Maybe you'll attract the attention of some gorgeous young man at this party, anyway,' Marian suggested.

Maddie giggled,' I doubt it. There's no-one our age around here - no-one who'll be at the party, anyway. '

Marian raised her eyebrows,' Really? As opposed to your new little friend, that is? '

Maddie flushed,' Marian,' she said, in a half-whisper.

Marian shrugged,' Come on, I want to know what's going on with you two now - you told me that you kissed him a couple of weeks ago - what's happened since? '

Yes, Maddie had found herself a male companion. He was about the same age as she was, and he was sweet and nice, but they could never be together, and it could never go anywhere; she was the Lady of Locksley - he was the new stable-hand.

Maddie shrugged,' Matthew's nice, of course he is, but we're just messing about. '

' Oh? '

Maddie shrugged again,' Yeah, you know, just curious. Matthew's the first person I've ever kissed, and it feels kinda . . . nice. Besides - we're from completely different backgrounds, and there's nothing in it. It's not hurting anyone; we're just fooling around. And thankfully, Robin doesn't know. '

Marian laughed,' You're so bad, Maddie. Ladies aren't allowed to go around kissing people. You have to be betrothed. '

' Like you and Robin, you mean? ' teased Maddie,' what's going on with you two? '

Marian sighed,' Oh Maddie. I used to think that he was such a fool, but now - whilst I know he'll always be annoying - I really like him. '

Maddie laughed,' I _knew _it; I _knew _you were perect for each other. '

Marian sighed again,' He's so sweet, and he's always looking out for other people . . . Mmmmmn. I only wish my mother could still be around. I was young when she died, and she never really got to know Robin and I as a couple. '

' She'd have loved him - your mother would have loved anyone you liked,' Maddie assured her,' and at least she knew how well you were going to do in life - it was agreed from a young age that you two would marry, wasn't it, even if we didn't find out about it until later. _My _mother died not knowing what was going to happen to my life - hell, _I _have no idea what's going to happen. '

Marian shook her head,' Your mother wouldnt care what you did with your life, and what happened to you - she loved you. '

Maddie nodded, one hand touching her late mother's wedding ring, which she wore on a chain around her neck.

After a brief pause, Maddie asked Marian,' Can you imagine _us _ever being mothers? '

Marian told her she could indeed. In fact, Marian painted her friend a a nice picture.

_An older Marian stood on the front porch of Locksley Manor, smiling as she spoke to her best friend and sister-in-law, Maddie._

_The two women laughed as they watched their families playing._

_Marian's good-looking, adventurous husband, the Lord of Locksley, was running around the front yard of the manor, holding a girl aged about 3 on his shoulders._

_Meanwhile, a boy tugged at the leg of his trousers,' Daddy! I wanna play! ' the 7 year old informed his father._

_Robin laughed, taking his son's hand,' There's plenty room for everyone, Robert. '_

_Young Robert ran away, and Robin followed._

_' Robin! ' Marian yelled loudly,' you're going to drop Marianne! '_

_Maddie laughed, laying a hand on her friend's arm,' Marian - it's fine, Robin knows what he's doing . . . unlike _my _idiotic husband. '_

_It was Marian's turn to laugh,' Your "idiotic husband", as you put it, is perfectly capable of taking care of the children - you don't give him enough credit. '_

_Their conversation was interrupted by a tall blonde man walking over to the pair of them, holding a baby of only a few months in his arms. _

_' Maddie, Grace won't stop crying - I don't know what to do - I don't know what she wants. '_

_Maddie rolled her eyes, gently taking her daughter in her arms and bouncing her up and down, before planting a kiss on the infant's forehead._

_' See? Nothing to it,' she told her suprised husband._

_The man shook his head, and kissed Maddie's cheek,' You make it look so easy. '  
_

Maddie smiled,' That's sweet . . . who's the husband though? '

Marian shrugged,' I don't know - make one up for yourself. '

Maddie shook her head,' C'mon Marian - you know we'll never be grown up enough to have a proper family, and stuff. '

Marian smiled sadly,' You'd better believe it, Maddie. One day we're going to have to grow up. And it might be sooner than you think. '

Maddie slept at Marian's place that night.

It was as Maddie was drfting off to sleep, that she noticed a scrap of material from the dress left over on the ground.

Her eyes lingered on it, and it made her think.

She realised that although she could have gotten away with complaining at the having to be a lady when she was younger, she was no longer in such a position.

One day - one day in the coming years - she was going to be a wife to some Lord, or Earl, or Duke, and then she'd be a mother, with a duty.

Meanwhile, close by, Marian's eyes lingered on scrap of material from one of Robin's shirts, which she had aquired through a process she was un-willing to admit.

The green cloth made her think, too.

And though they were only scraps of material, they made both of the girls think.


	9. She

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


It starts with a game.

Lord Robin of Locksley - who recently turned 20 - watches as his younger sister, Madeline, plays chess with his manservant/best friend, Much.

Robin suddenly becomes all too aware that his little sister is no longer exactly that - Madeline turns 16 in less than two weeks.

The subtle differences in her, becomes increasingly more apparent, the more he watches her, and the more he thinks about it.

She suggested the game - chess; she used to want to play tea party, or hide and seek.

He notes her posture: she sits primly on the edge of her seat; but she used to slouch.

She leans forward eagerly when it is her turn to make a move; he is reminded of the eager child, always wanting to play.

She pauses to think for a moment before moving one of the pieces; but she used to rush in rashly.

Her hand moves the piece slowly and deliberately; but she used to jump straight in and be so clumsy.

She waits patiently as her opponent makes his move; but she used to have no patience, and nag at others to hurry up.

She tucks a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear; he is reminded of times when she would fuss and wriggle as their mother tried to do her hair up.

Her eyes widen as Much makes a move which she doesn't like; he is reminded of a child with shining, happy eyes.

She bites her lip after making her next move, waiting to see what Much will do now; he is reminded of a child who used to bite her lip gently when worried.

She smiles when the game is over; his is reminded of a child who always smiled through adversity.

She gives Much a friendly hug - she is a gracious loser; but she used to be so argumentative.

She turns to look at her brother; he is struck her her likeness to their late mother.

She kisses his cheek, telling him she's going to bed; he is reminded of a child who used to be scared of the dark, and asked him to check for monsters under her bed, before she slept.

She leaves the room; he panics that she will one day leave his life.

But then she comes back downstairs, asking him to get rid of a spider in her bed.

He is reminded that she was always need him, and he will always be there.


	10. The Things I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


It was the 16th birthday of Lady Madeline of Locksley - younger sister of the Lord of Locksley.

Maddie had spent the day messing around with her brother. In the middle of the afternoon, they'd had the villagers of Locksley around to eat dinner, and celebrate the day.

It was a good birthday.

In fact, her birthday was soon to be over, as it neared midnight.

The manor house was all quiet and everyone was in bed.

With the exception of Maddie.

Robin had gone to bed barely an hour ago, at which point Maddie had crept from her own bedroom into the kitchen.

For the sole reason that she knew there was a crate of ale in the kitchen.

Yes, ale.

Maddie had never drunk ale before, as her parents, and then Robin, had told her she was too young. She decided that if 16 wasn't old enough, what was?

Which was how after having been in the kitchen one hour, Maddie had drunk a few cups of the ale, and since she'd not drunk any before, had a low tolerance for it, and was slightly intoxicated.

She giggled to herself as she poured another cup, and tripped over her own feet as she took a sip.

She cursed herself quietly, and spinning around, plonked herself on the kitchen floor, resting against one of the walls.

She smiled as she drank - it was nice. One led to another, which led to another, and another. It was _very _nice.

It was as she was thinking this thought, that the kitchen door opened slightly, and a sleepy looking young man entered.

' Maddie? ' Much - Robin's manservants and best friend - called quietly.

Maddie and Much had always been friends, as they'd known each ages. As they grew up, they became good friends, and Much was not seen as a servant within the family. And as Maddie became a teenager, the pair became closer, and their frienship was firmly established.

Maddie refused to allow Much to call her ' Lady Madeline ', whilst Robin constantly told him there was no need to adress him as 'master. '

' Much! ' grinned Maddie, practically shouting his name.

Much winced, as he moved closer,' Shhh, you'll wake everyone,' he warned.

Maddie smiled,' Sorry,' she whispered, putting a finger over lips and shaking her head.

Much frowned, moving closer, and kneeling down besides her, where she sat on the ground. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, and took the cup of ale from her - having to struggle to prise it from her grasp.

When he brought it to his nose and took a sniff of it, he wrinkled his nose at the strength of it, and lowered the cup.

Maddie leaned forwards and tried to take it from him, but he stood up, holding it out of her reached.

Maddie moaned,' Much! I - I wanna drunk it! '

Much sighed, shaking his head,' How much have you already drunk, Maddie? '

She shrugged,' None! Gimme some more! '

Much placed the cup down on the side,' I think you've had enough. You don't want to damage yourself, do you? '

' Much,' Maddie whined,' pl-please? '

Much stood his ground,' I think you should be getting off to bed, Maddie. '

' I don't wanna,' Maddie insisted, sounding like a young child.

' Oh, you're going to regret this in the morning,' Much told her with a smirk,' and don't come crying to me when you've got a splitting head-ache. '

' Jus' one more drink . . . it's so good! ' Maddie told her, waving her arms around as she spoke.

Much shook his head,' No, c'mon, Maddie. '

Without waiting for a response from his master's sister, Much leaned down to her, and took hold of each of her forearms with one hand, pulling her to her feet.

She staggered a little, and Much quickly reached out and grasped her around the middle, keeping her upright.

Maddie frowned at him,' I don't wanna go any-where! I can't be bothered,' she told him,' Wanna stay here. '

Much nodded,' I know, Maddie, I know, but lets get you off to bed. '

Much made for the kitchen door, but saw that Maddie was having trouble staying upright, and stretched out a hand, taking hers in his and guiding her through the house.

Much was both suprised and relieved that he had managed to get her to her room 10 minutes later, in a fairly decent condition.

' The things I do for you and your brother,' he muttered in exasperation, once they were outside her bedroom.

Maddie smiled mischeviously at the young man,' You love us really - you know you do. '

Much shook his head,' Good-night, Maddie. '

As he turned around to leave, he was stopped by something grabbing his arm quickly.

He turned back, to see Maddie had hold of his arm.

He looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

She pouted,' That's n-no way to say g'night,' she slurred.

' Oh? '

Without a moment's warning, Maddie moved forwards quickly, and pressed her lips against his. In her drunken state, she pressed one hand against his chest and pushed him backwards against the wall of the hallway. Her other hand found its way into his blonde hair, fingers locking there, as her lips caressed his, and her tounge probed his lower lip, begging for entrance.

Much had had no time to think - in his state of shock - and certainly no time to respond, when the Lady broke away from him.

She smiled in a satisfied sort of way, licking her lips,' Good night Much,' she said, before disappearing into her bedroom and leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

He sighed to himself - the things he did for her.

The kiss was never brought up again - Much wasn't sure if Maddie remembered it, and he wasn't about to ask - it would be too embarrassing. Little did he know, Maddie _did _remember the next morning, but was far to embarrassed to mention it either.

It was best if it was never mentioned again.

But in any case, Much remembered the things he did.


	11. First Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


When Luke Scarlett - younger son of Dan, Locksley's carpenter - was 16, his friend Benedict asked him about women.

Luke was asked if he'd ever been in love.

And he found him-self feeling awkward, and unsure of whether to answer that truthfully.

Instead, he looked over at the large manor house, in which lived the 22 year old Lady Madeline. Madeline's brother - the Lord of Locklsey - had gone off to the fight in the crusades almost 5 years ago.

Luke remembered a time when they'd all been much younger, and Locksley had been a much happier place.

*****

_Luke was barely ten years old, and he'd never felt more nervous in his whole life.  
_

_Will was busy helping their father with his work.  
_

_Luke would've preferred to have his brother - elder by several years - by his side ( Will was on friendly terms with her - it would have helped), but he supposed that this was something that he'd have to do alone.  
_

_He took a deep breath, clutching the flower that he'd picked.  
_

_He nearly lost his nerve when he saw her. She was sitting the fence of the manor, outside, reading a book.  
_

_Still, he tried to keep his confidence, swallowing the worry that filled him. He had never been particularly confident, but hoped his courage would grow with age.  
_

_The sun highlighted her beautiful, chestnut hair and illuminated her blue eyes.  
_

_Luke had never told a woman that she was beautiful before, and he wasn't sure how to go about it.  
_

_Instead, he decided to stick to what he knew.  
_

"_This is for you," he announced, holding out the flower, as he approached the 16 year old.  
_

_She smiled gratefully as she accepted his gift, smelling it gently.  
_

"_Thank you. It's lovely,' she told him.  
_

"_I think you're lovely,' Luke replied. To his dismay, the words just tumbled out of his mouth.  
_

_Maddie giggled slightly - in a kind, not cold, way.  
_

_' Luke, I think you're a very sweet boy, but I'm a few years older than you. I think you're too young to have a girl right now. ' But she reached out laid a hand on his shoulder,' but I'm very flattered. '  
_

_Luke nodded, knowing that she was right.  
_

_' Maddie? ' a feminine voice called.  
_

_Maddie turned to face her best friend, Lady Marian, daughter of the Sheriff, who had just walked into the village.  
_

_Maddie nodded at the other girl,' Go on into the house, get Thornton to give you a drink - I'll be in in a minute. '  
_

_Marian nodded, looking between Maddie and Luke curiously.  
_

_' One minute, Marian,' she repeated.  
_

_Marian walked away from Maddie and entered the manor, glancing over her shoulder at her best friend and the young boy.  
_

_Luke smiled and waved at Marian.  
_

"_Luke. ' Maddie said simply.  
_

_His attention immediately returned to her.  
_

"_Thank you again for your kind gift."  
_

_With that, she gave him a quick hug and went back inside.  
_

_' Luke! ' Will called as he came around the corner, his face smudged with dirt from a long day of working.  
_

"_Was that Lady Madeline you were talking to? ' Will asked.  
_

_Luke nodded but said nothing.  
_

"_What's with that goofy grin?" Will asked, prodding his younger brother in the shoulder.  
_

_Luke said nothing still, instead choosing to turn around and walk back towards their house.  
_

_Will hesitated for a moment before following, jogging slightly to catch up.  
_

_On the way, they ran into 20 year old Robin of Locksley, the Lord of the estate, and Earl of Huntingdon.  
_

_' Will! Luke! ' he said cheerily,' how are you both today. '  
_

"_Fine," Luke replied, "I've just seen your good, clever sister. '  
_

_He didn't think it neccessary to add 'beautiful' to the list.  
_

*****

In answer to his friend's question, Luke said nothing.

There was no need to recount the story.


	12. Worrying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.  
**

Madeline  


Madeline - now 16 and a half - sat in the servants quarters of Locksley Manor. Currently, she was in the bedroom of her friend - and elder brother's manservant - Much.

Much had a mild fever, and the siblings were both concerned. Luckily, his illness was not serious, but serious enough that he was bed ridden.

The room lurched in Much's mind, and he breathed deeply through his nose.

He closed his eyes letting out a soft moan and wishing the damned room would stop spinning, and wouldn't be so hot.

A soft, damp cloth dabbed at the sweat on his brow.

He opened his eyes in surprise to find the Lady's tired brilliant blue ones looking down at him, a frown drawing her eyebrows together, as she concentrated. She was knelt at his side, her long hair scraped back into a ponytail. She looked so different to show she normally was - her sunny smile replaced with concentration.

' My . . . My lady, what're you doing in here? ' he asked in suprise.

' Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd check on you,' she told him, although her reason was deeper than that. Ever since they'd shared a drunken kiss 6 months earlier, she found herself thinking more and more about him. Paying more attention to him. The more she thought about him, the more she decided she was growing an attraction towards him. She was unable to be asleep, knowing her friend was suffering.

Much sighed deeply - he didn't want to be keeping anyone else up. Maddie looked so stressed and concentrated as she kept on dabbing at his brow.

His head-ache soared again and Much jerked his thoughts back from his master's sister to his own rebelling stomach. He breathed in deeply through his nose, closing his eyes and beginning negotiations with his digestive system to not throw up again.

The cool cloth again dabbed at his face, wiping away the clammy sweat that had gathered.

It smelled faintly of lilac and Much wondered where Maddie had gotten it.

It worked well too, the dreadful feeling in his head and stomach decreasing, as the smell reminded him of his favourite place - the meadows outside.

"Go back to bed, Maddie," Much mumbled. "I'm alright. '

' No you're not,' Maddie replied,' you're ill. '

' Maddie,' Much said, shaking his head,' I'll be fine soon. '

' Much,' Maddie said sternly,' I'm the mistress of the house, and you're obliged to do as I say, even if I don't usually treat you like a servant. '

Much frowned at her.

Maddie shrugged and shifted in her position but she didn't leave - wouldn't leave.

' I'm fine here, honestly. I _want _to be here Much, I like worrying about you,' she added with wry amusement.

Much groaned again and rolled over clutching his stomach as his stomach tried to eat him up from the inside. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

A soft, gentle hand started rubbing his back, large circles that his mother had used when he was upset or unwell and the cloth settled, cool against his temple.

Maddie's voice was a melodic tune which soothed him at once. She had such a gentle touch - she was like an angel.

"I could never enjoy your misery, my dear friend. Try to sleep . . . please? '

' But - ' he muttered.

Maddie pouted,' I'd rather be here worrying about you where I can keep an eye on you, than laying in bed worrying about the whole world. No, I like worrying about you. '

Much moaned softly, rolling back over onto his side and looking up at the young woman.

He took her hand in his and muttered,' You're a good friend, Maddie,' as his eyes closed shut.

Maddie didn't drop his hand - instead, kept holding on.

' I like worrying,' she mumbled, as she pulled the bed-covers over him.


	13. Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Madeline  


Maddie was not particularly religious, but she attended the small parish church of Locksley as did most of the villagers.

Sometimes she told herself she was going because it was the good, christian thing to do.

Other times, she thought she was going so the rest of the village didn't talk.

She didn't really care either way.

She wasn't even sure that she _believed _in God.

The first time she went to church after the death of both of her parents to a terrible fever, stuck in her mind clearly.

She remembered the deep color of her dress - black, for mourning.

She remembered Robin on one side of her, face somber.

She remembered the rest of the village throwing the pair of them looks of pity.

She remembered the Priest saying a brief word about her late parents; and she remember not being able to sit there without ending up covered in her own tears.

And then she remembered Jesus on the wall.

He looked waxy and pale and thin, all twisted out of joint and definitely not normal, and Holy.

The blood that ran from his wounds was pink.

His crown stuck out horribly.

Maddie didn't think that Jesus's expression was noble or sad or forgiving.

She didn't think Christ looked anything more than resigned.

From that day onwards, sometimes when Maddie remembers the Jesus, his pale skin and brown beard she is reminded of her father, which in turn reminds her of her mother.

Then, she feels sick to her stomach and wishes she had had more faith in God.


	14. Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC  
**

Madeline  


Madeline always loves the winter; and everything in it.

She loves snow, loves seeing the world covered in glittering whiteness, loves being outside when it's freezing and there's no one else around.

People who notice this for the first time just think she's being the crazy girl she's been for several years, but it started so long before that.

It's just part of who she is.

Her first memory, her strongest memory of her mother involves snow.

She was small, around three or four, when her mother taught her to make snow angels, in the back yard of the manor.

Then the sweetness of the memory is ruined, some of the boys from the village run by, and end up trampling it.

That is her first memory, at all, and she dislikes the ending.

Fast-forward a few years later – she's seven now.

She's alone this time in her memory, but she's not lonely.

It's a few weeks after Christmas, and half a foot of snow covers the ground.

Naturally, she is quite happy about it.

It's still snowing, and she goes out and dances in it, reveling in the cold whiteness.

A few more years pass.

She grows and begins to look like the dignified Lady the her family hope she will be one day.

She's fourteen now, so unsure of nearly everything, but she knows there are people who care about her, that she belongs where they are.

She's not alone this time; her friends are near her, having a snowball fight.

Though they know that she's watching and doesn't want to get hit, one of them misses and throws a snowball at her face.

She acts like nothing's happened, the way she usually does, and makes a comment about her brother's aim.

Inside, though, she's fairly angry that, another of her memories of the snow, is made not very nice.

Over the next couple of years, everything in her world changes.

Maddie is now 16, very nearly 17.

It's New Year's Eve, and she's at a party in Nottingham Castle and wishing so badly that she could leave.

Oh, there are lots of people she knows, but none she especially likes. And Marian, her best friend, is no-where to be soon - no doubt in a deserted corridor, with her betrothed; Maddie's brother.

Out of desperation, she slips out the room and debates whether or not she could leave. She goes to the courtyard.

And it starts to snow. The cold slices through her thin dress, but she stays put, a human statue reliving the best and worst things that had ever happened to her.

"Are you okay?"

She feels a hand on her shoulder, turns around, and sees her good friend, Much - the current object of her affections.

She hadn't realized that he was there. Her heart leaps.

"Fine," she replies, turning to him with a slight smile. ' I didn't know you were still here. '

"I was about to leave," he says.,' Robin told me I could go. But what are you doing out here alone?"

He's curious, and she knows that he doesn't want anything to happen to her - they're close, and Nottinghamshire is a perfectly safe place, in any case.

"Debating whether or not I should stay," she says, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I really don't see why I'm here; there's no one our age any-where in sight - Marian and Robin have gone off and left me. '

He looks at her carefully and starts to worry.

She looks paler, more fragile than she usually does, as though the cold has affected her.

Not knowing what else he could do, he reaches out with one arm, and wraps it around her shoulders, pulls her close to him and holds her safely.

She smiled to herself, and leans her head against his shoulder.

She has now got a new memory, a good one involving two of her favorite things – snow, and HIM.


	15. Beatiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Madeline  


22 year old Much came to a vague realisation one day - he was in love with Madeline.

Not any-one else, but 17 year old Lady Madeline Locksley.

He knew that normal young men were supposed to be in love with people of their own station in life - and certainly not their master, and best friend's little sister. But there was something so unappealing and _real _about someone else – no mystery.

Maddie, however, Maddie was fascinating, a wonder in every sense of the word.

Maddie, who squealed when she saw spiders, and grabbed his hand, begging him to get rid of it.

Maddie, who fought on his behalf when the other staff poked fun at him. (There was no sense in calling him names if Maddie was around; she was fiercely loyal, and would argue right back. And no-one would argue with the Lady of the Manor.)

Maddie of Locksley, his friend.

Maddie of Locksley who was utterly unatainable.

Fullstop.

He often wondered what it would be like to run his hands through Maddie's hair. It was so soft and long and shiny.

Much often admired the twinkle in her eyes - her warm, bright eyes, which danced around in the daylight.

Everything about Maddie was beautiful.

He loved the exact contrasts they made to one another, physical and mental. Both pale-skinned, but Much, with his large, loving blue eyes and blonde wavy hair, and Maddie, hair chocolate brown and stick straight, much shorter, soft blue eyes that smouldered with every emotion that played across her freckled face.

Much so often flew off into daydreams, while Maddie stood with her feet firmly planted in reality, waging war against the agonies of everyday life.

Much liked that.

He liked the feel of Maddie's smooth skin when she prodded him teasingly. But no-one else was allowed to tease him like she was. He liked the fire that rose in Maddie's cheeks when someone hurt her friend.

But what he liked, most of all, was the way that Maddie blushed when they were in a particularly friendly conversation, and he touched her cheek with his fingertips, before hurrying off down the corridor to do his jobs.

The way Maddie's hand came up, every-so-slowly, in contrast with her usual sharp, hyperactive gestures, and touched the spot where Much's hand had been

He loved Maddie

And he didn't know that she loved him too.


	16. Radiance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Madeline  


Maddie stood in the largest room in Locksley Manor - the room in which her brother, Robin Lord of Locksley, hosted her 17th birthday party three days ago.

' There you are,' a voice from behind said, causing her to turn around and smile at him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes,' You're missing out on your lunch - it's all set out. Robin wonders where you've gotten to. '

' I love this room,' she told him,' I love the parties - the gossiping - the socalising - the dancing . . . in fact . . . '

She trailed off, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Maddie merely smiled at him,' Much, come here. '

She was grinning. Her eyes were twinkling, and her teeth were showing.

She radiates happiness, she glows, she _dazzles.  
_

He walked towards her, leaving the doorframe behind, and she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed.

' Dance with me,' she laughed.

' But there's no music,' he pointed out - quite rightly.

' Why let a little detail like that get in the way? ' she countered.

And with that, she took his hand in hers, and wrapped the other around her waist.

She brought herself closer to him, and he could smell the scent of her - something floral and sweet.

She was warm, and he couldn't help but think that the palm of his hand fitted perfectly into the small of her back.

He spun her around and she laughed - perfectly happy.

He's in love with the girl.


	17. The Big Revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

Maddie sat in the parlour with her best friend. The two girls - 17 and 18 respectively - had been talking for hours and had just about covered every area of their lives and the lives of everyone they knew.

' So,' Marian said, sat on the edge of her seat properly,' tell me - have you thought anymore about what my father suggested? '

Maddie sighed, from her place cross legged on the floor - sitting there despite Marian's protests that it wasn't ladylike,' It's nice of him to offer,' she said,' but I don't think so. '

' You're sure? ' Marian pressed,' you can't plan to live here for the rest of your life? '

' I don't know,' Maddie said,' I just thought I'd hang around until I find someone special. I certainly don't need your father to find me a husband; I'm sure I'll find one in my own time - there's no rush anyway. '

' You _do _realise you'll become a maid if you don't marry before you're 25. Robin and I are to marry when I turn 20. You must find someone to provide for you. '

' Please Marian,' sighed Maddie, pouting slightly,' I don't want to think about marrying some poncy noble. '

Maddie sighed heavily, a wistful look crossing her face. The very perceptive Marian narrowed her eyes, ' Is there something you're not telling me? ' she asked her friend carefully.

Maddie chewed on her lower lip before deciding it was time she told someone - and who better than her best friend? After a pause, she told Marian,' I think I'm in love. '

Marian was shocked,' _What? '_

Maddie nodded,' Yes, you heard that right. '

Unbeknown to the two teenagers, as they spoke, someone had stopped outside the room. Robin and Much had been out riding and Robin had just gone for a bath, after reminding Much to ask the girls if they wanted anything to eat. Much had raised a hand to the door ready to knock when he heard Maddie's melodic voice " I think I'm in love."

He stopped in suprise, deciding this might not be the best time to enter, but not being able to pull himself away. He loved Maddie - had done for nearly two years - and to think of her loving someone else was awful. He had to find out.

Inside the room, Marian gaped at Maddie,' How? ' she asked,' who? '

Maddie shook her head,' You have to _promise _not to tell anyone, right? Not even Robin - in fact, especially don't tell Robin. '

Marian's eyes narrowed in suspicion, ' Maddie, tell me he's not someone really bad - someone Robin would disapprove of? Maddie, he's not a prisoner or something? He's not - '

' Don't panic,' Maddie said, shaking her head, and lowering her voice (Much straining to hear from the other side of the door. ' He's not a bad person. He's brilliant. Robin really - I mean, Robin _would _like him. '

' Then why the secrecy? Who is he? '

Maddie bit her lip before replying,' I've liked him for a while, I suppose. He's always been there for me, he's so kind and sweet. There was a bit of a drunken kiss about a year ago, and since then I can't stop thinking about him. '

' A year? ' Marian demanded joyfully, all worries now forgotten,' you've waited a _year _to tell me that you like this guy? I'm supposed to be your best friend, Maddie! So who is he? '

On the other side of the door, Much waited with bated breath to hear who she liked. He was so jealous as she told Marian how brilliant this other man was. Then he was just confused when she mentioned a kiss last year - that would be about her 16th birthday, when _they'd _shared a kiss. How many people had she been kissing?

There was a pause before Maddie continued,' It's so horrible and messy. I love him, but we could never be together. We're at different stations in life and it'd be frowned upon. I'd be outcast from society. '

Much - and Marian - were growing more and more intruiged. Much sighed. It sounded like the exact same fear he had in regards to Maddie - he could never get Maddie. He was her family's servant, and if he confessed his feelings, he risked his job.

' Maddie! ' cried an impatient Marian,' who is he?! '

She almost whispered. But both Marian and Much still heard her.

' Much. '

Maddie closed her eyes, awaiting Marian's lecture or something. Instead, Marian gushed,' Oh my god, Maddie! That makes perfect sense. You two are _made _for each other. '

' Marian, don't,' Maddie said, shaking her head,' it would never work. '

Meanwhile, Much was in shock. He was stunned that she could love him. He knew it had been a mistake to eavesdrop on the conversation, and turned away. He quickly headed for his room and sat on his bed, dwelling on the news.

Marian left the house an hour later.

Maddie hugged her friend warmly, and Marian muttered in her ear,' Chin up, my friend. ' Maddie nodded sadly as she released her friend.

Much handed Marian and Robin their cloaks, feeling awkward about being around Marian and Maddie - and Robin too - after learning about Maddie's feelings. He avoided everyone's eyes andlooked at the ground/

Robin and Marian left the house, as Robin was accompanying his betrothed him.

Much and Maddie were left in the hallway.

Maddie smiled at Much,' Well,' she said,' I'm going to go upstairs for a bit - Jane Scarlett lent me a book that I'm determined to finish. '

Much nodded,' Oh ... ok. '

Maddie frowned,' Are you alright? ' she asked,' you look a little ... flushed. '

' Me? ' Much asked with a nervous laugh,' I'm fine. Maybe I'm just hungry - yeah, that's probably it. I'm going to go get something to eat. '

As he walked away, Maddie watched him in confusion. Yeah, she loved him, but men were so confusing.


	18. The Long Awaited Event

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

The day after confessing her love for Much to Marian, Maddie could think of only Much. She had spent the night thinking about him, unable to stop worrying about her love for him, and how it could never be.

She got up that morning and went to visit the people in the village. She stayed longest at the Scarlett's house. Jane and Dan were good people who treated her like a daughter since the loss of her own parents. Will - who at 18, was a year older than Maddie - was a good friend of Maddie's. And 11 year old Luke was shy and sweet.

She stayed for lunch with them, and spent most of the afternoon visiting the other villagers. She ate dinner with Robin amd Much in relative quietness.

Much was also awkward. He didn't know what to say to her, although she didn't know he'd overheard her conversation with Marian. He tried to act as normal as possible, but Robin noticed his friend being more distant from his sister.

' D'you mind if I go for a ride? ' she asked Robin,' I haven't taken my horse out for a while. '

Robin nodded,' Of course. Do you want some company? I was planning on playing chess with Thornton, but I'm sure it can wait if you want me to come with you? '

Maddie smiled,' It's fine, Rob. I won't be long. '

' Be back before it gets too dark, won't you? '

She reached up and kissed his cheek, before smiling at he and Much and leaving.

*****

She rode her beautiful dapple grey horse down the dirt paths of the forest. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair - even if it sounded like a horrible cliche. She loved the freedom, and loved being able to do what she wanted.

Marian always told her it was dangerous to ride down the dirt paths, in case outlaws got hold of her. Maddie always laughed and told Marian to lighten up - after all, there might be some interesting people living in the forest too. As long as she kept on riding, Maddie decided that she didn't need to think about what was going on in her life.

But she stopped eventually, at the stream that ran through the forest. She jumped down from her horse, and tied her horse to a tree, where the animal was happy enough to eat the grass.

Maddie then sat down on the banking overlooking the stream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

*****

' What going on with you and Madde? ' Robin asked Much with a frown.

Much shook his head with a stammer,' N-nothing,' he replied, trying to remain calm.

Robin didn't believe him,' Look,' he sighed,' whatever it is, will you just sort it out? '

' But there's - '

Robin shook his head,' She's one of your best friends,' he reminded Much,' and I know when there's something not right. She definitley wasn't herself at dinner and neither were you. Don't tell me what it is - just sort it out, right? '

Much nodded.

*****

The more she thought about it, the more Maddie despaired. She felt so strongly about him, but he'd never be interested. And it wouldn't matter if he was.

A stray tear slipped down her cheek, followed by a few more. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and sniffed loudly. She looked at her reflection in the water - god, she looked like a mess.

*****

Much rode throught the forest, knowing Maddie would have stopped at the stream - her favourite spot. He left his horse tethered to a tree, and walked down the front of the water, looking for her.

He saw her with her head buried in her hands, shoulders shaking.

It pained him to see her upset, especially when he knew that he was the reason - or was pretty sure he was, anyway.

He cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence.

Maddie looked up in suprise, her teary bright blue eyes meeting his paler blue eyes. She blinked and her tried to compase herself,' M-much,' she said, barely more than a whisper.

Much gave her a smile and reached out to her. He took both of her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. He stared at him, and he didn't drop her hands.

' What are you crying for? ' he asked.

Tears still fell, and Much brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. She closed her eyes as his hands grazed her skin, and she wished he'd never stop.

' Come on,' he said,' tell me what's wrong. '

Maddie sighed as he dropped his hand from her face. She paused before telling him,' It's all such a mess. I'm crying because the man I love would never be interested in me, and even if he was, I can never have him. '

Much bit his lip,' Who _wouldn't _be interested in you, eh? You're gorgeous, Maddie. And you're so kind and lovely and ... amazing, too. '

' Nah,' Maddie sniffed,' I just ... I really like him. '

Much knew he should tell her how he felt, but instead he asked,' Why? '

Maddie sighed,' There's no way to describe him. He's just fantastic. He's so kind, and caring. He'd do anything for his friends, and he's so funny. He always makes me feel great about myself. I just love him. '

' He loves you too. '

And with that, Much quickly put a hand at the back of Maddie's neck and pressed his lips against hers. Maddie was almost too shocked to respond - then she realised she was kissing the man she had dreamed of her ages. She stopped thinking about anything else and laid a hand on his cheek as she kissed back with enthusiasm. Much's lips felt perfect against her own and they felt like they were on fire. As his tounge began to beg entrance to her mouth, she allowed it, and ran a hand through his hair.

When they broke apart, Much felt rather proud of himself for taking control. Maddie however, was just shocked.

Her cheeks flushed, she was breathing heavily.

' Oh god,' she sighed,' that was .... god that was good. But ... do you really - I mean, did you mean it? You really - ? '

Much grinned, stepping closer to her again and taking her hand,' Of course I love you,' he said,' I've been head over heels for you for three years. '

' Three years? ' she breathed.

He nodded,' Since that time when you were 14, and you had the bad dream. You came downstairs and we talked about it, and I realised how much I liked you. Since then, I've just ... just dreamed of kissing you like that. '

' You're so romantic,' she smiled as he kissed the back of her hand,' I've liked you since that night - my 16th brithday, when I got drunk and kissed you. '

Much laughed and squeezed her hand,' I didn't think you'd remembered that. '

' Course I do,' she smiled,' I was just too embarrased to say anything about it afterwards. '

There was a pause before Maddie asked,' What happens now? '

' What do you mean? ' he replied.

Much reached out and wrapped an arm around Maddie's waist. She leaned against him, and sighed. ' What are we going to do? ' she asked,' I mean, under normal circumstances, I love and you love me would result in us courting, but we're not exactly normal circumstances, are we? I mean, I'm a Lady, and you're - '

Much sighed,' And I'm a _servant, _you mean? '

' You know I don't mean anything by it, but there's that, and then my brother is your best friend. What do we do? Nobles and .. and other people don't date - it simply isn't done. '

' It shouldn't matter if we're in love,' Much said bitterly.

' I know,' Maddie nodded,' we'll work it out,' she added.

' Good,' Much said,' I've just got you, and I'm not losing you because I happen to have been born to parents of a lower station ... now let's get going. It'll be dark soon. '

The pair rode back together, and entered the manor together after giving their horses ot the stablehand. They entered the house trying to act as normal as possible.

Much followed Maddie into the living room, where Robin was reading.

Robin looked up with a smile,' I see you two made up then? ' he asked.

Much and Maddie exchanged glances, before Maddie answered,' Yeah. We're fine now. I'm going to to straight upstairs. Get a bath and go to bed. '

Robin nodded,' I'll see you tomorrow then. '

Maddie kissed his cheek and left the room, sparing Much a quick smile.

Much quickly told Robin that he was going to get something to eat, and then followed Maddie upstairs. They were in silence until they got to Maddie's room.

Maddie turned to face Much. She smiled at him,' What're you doing tomorrow? ' she asked,' because I know Robin's going to be at Nottingham with the Sheriff for most of the morning. After which he intends to spend the afternoon with Marian. Which means you have nothing to do ... and I have nothing to do ... '

Much grinned,' Then it's a date. '

' And as for our problem,' she said,' we'll work it out. We'll find a way to tell Robin, and if he doesn't accept it then it's tough. I don't care who accepts it. I'd give up all of this noble life stuff for you. '

' Although I'd never ask you to do that for _me,' _Much said seriously.

Maddie shrugged, and moved forward, planting a swift kiss on his lips.

' See you around.'


	19. The New Relationship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

It was mid morning the next day when Robin said goodbye to his sister, before leaving for Nottingham for the day.

Maddie decided to go see the Scarletts for a while since she had nothing else to do.

Much had gone to the market with two of the maids for the morning for some supplies. He'd seen Maddie before he left and promised not to be long, promising they could go out when he got back.

' Morning,' Maddie called cheerily as she got to the Scarlett's garden path. Will was outside in the garden, chipping away at a piece of wood.

He looked up and smiled, his dark hair falling over his eyes,' Morning Lady Madeline. '

Maddie rolled her eyes,' I've told you a thousand times, Will. Call me Maddie. '

Will shrugged and continued to ship away, as Maddie sat down on the garden fence,' My mother taught me to respect a lady, as you well know. '

Maddie rolled her eyes,' Mummy's boy. '

Will stuck his tounge out.

' I thought you'd be in Nottingham today,' Will said after a while,' I saw Robin go off earlier. '

Maddie shook her head,' No, he went on his own. He was planning on going to see Marian for a bit, and I don't need to play gooseberry with them. '

' So you're on your own, doing nothing, all day? ' he asked with a smirk,' while I stay here and work all day. How the other half live, right? '

Maddie shrugged,' I'm sure I'll find something to do. Much and I were going to go riding or something, I think, or go for a walk. '

Five minutes later, Much and two of the maids walked through the village, arms loaded with baskets and goods. The maids nodded and dipped slightly, and then passed by whilst Much stopped to smile at Maddie and Will.

' Are you alright there? ' Maddie asked, nodded at the baskets in his arms.

' Fine,' Much assured her, although what he really wanted to do was thorw everything on the floor and wrap his arms around her.

' Here,' she said, shaking her head and reaching out,' let me take something. '

' Don't be ridiculous,' Much said,' a lady shouldn't have to carry everything around. ' He didn't add that he didn't want to make his beloved to carry the shopping.

' Don't argue with me,' she said, taking a large basket from his hands and resting it against his hip, whilst Much clutched at another two.

Will laughed.

' What? ' asked Maddie, with raised eyebrows.

Will smirked,' It's just you, my lady. You know - Much has carried it all back from Nottingham, but these last few yards are the difficult bit. '

' Shush,' Maddie said, shaking her head at him. As Much struck up a conversation with Will about what Will was doing, Maddie looked up at Much with bright eyes.

She couldn't believe how strongly she felt for him - there was just something so perfect about the way they were together. As she looked at him, she thought about how at ease he looked talking to Will - the only thing that would make everything even more perfect, would be if they could find a way to be together.

Maddie was roused from her thoughts when Much laid a hand on her arm.

' Shall we be going? ' he asked.

Maddie nodded,' Sure. '

She gave Will a smile and promised to call by later on in the week to see the whole family. Will bowed slightly and Much and Maddie headed towards the manor house.

When they got there they left the goods in the kitchen, and then went outside. Much was following closely behind Maddie, and when they got around the back of the stables, Maddie whipped around so quickly that Much walked into her.

Maddie grinned wickedly and laid a hand on Much's chest, pushing him backwards until his back hit the side of the stables. Then she got up on her toes and captured his lips with her own. Much moaned and kissed back until he remembered where they were.

' What're you doing? ' he whispered, as he gently broke away from her.

' Aw c'mon, no-one's around,' she reasoned.

' But what if someone comes around the corner. I thought we were going to be careful? '

' Where would be the fun in that? ' she smirked, her eyes holding the same mischevious glint they so often did.

Much sighed in exasperation - Maddie was going to be trouble, he knew it. He'd have to keep an even closer eye on her than he usually had to.

' Alright, alright,' Maddie sighed, taking a step away from him and composing herself,' so where are we going? '

' I thought we could go for a walk,' he answered,' maybe take a picnic which I just _happen _to have prepared earlier. Maybe sit by the stream, so long as you promise not to fall in. '

Maddie stuck her tongue out,' I was 12, Much! I now know better than to go swimming when I can't swim. '

Much leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before disappearing back inside the house. He reappeared moments later with a basket of food, and a few blankets.

With that, they walked through the village together. When they were on the outskirts, Much reached out one hand and laid it in the small of Maddie's back. Maddie moved closer to him feeling safe.

*****

They walked through the forest at ease with one another, and happy to be away from everyone else, in the deserted forest.

They stopped by the stream - Maddie's favourite place. Much laid down a large blue blanket and put down the basket of food in the middle.

' My lady,' he said with a bow, gesturing grandly at the picnic.

Maddie laughed and sat down, sweeping her green dress under her as she did so. Much sat beside her and then they were happy.

It was a perfect afternoon. They ate their lunch together, laughing and joking, and they spent most of the afternoon out in the forest.

They just sat and talked about anything and everything - neither could believe that they were together, and neither were quite sure how their relationship was going to work.

They'd been there for a long time when Much reached out and took Maddie's hand.

' Is this alright? ' he asked.

Maddie smiled,' Course it is,' she told him, shifting closer to him,' you don't have to ask my permission. '

Much looked at her with his soft blue eyes, looking slightly worried,' It's not proper though, is it? ' he aksed,' we've been together one day, and ... '

Maddie rolled her eyes and looked at him in amusement,' I don't think anything about this is proper, do you? I think we've passed proper. '

Much looked like he was about to say something else, but Maddie just squeezed his hand and he swallowed what he was going to say, and smiled at her.

After a while, Much realised they should be getting home, since they would be expected for dinner soon.

As they walked back through the empty forest, Much's arm was around her shoulders. When they got to a point whiere the trees started thinning out, Much sighed.

He removed his arm and muttered,' Guess this is it, then. '

Maddie shook her head,' Cheer up,' she said, laying a hand on his chest and reaching up to kiss his lips swiftly. A suprised Much - although he was quickly learning he should get used to this - rested his hands on her hips and kissed her back.

They broke apart with a shock when they heard laughter and heavy footsteps.

Will was chasing his brother through the forest. Luke grinned when he saw them,' Hi Lady Maddie! ' the 11 year old called happily.

A furiously blushing Maddie smiled as she composed herself.

Whilst Luke was oblivous, Will's eyes were darting between Much and Maddie curiously.

' Look at my bow! ' Luke said, holding up what was indeed a bow.

Much threw a quick look at Maddie, and went over to let Luke show off his new bow. Will took the opportunity to quiz Maddie.

' Well? ' he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows.

Maddie shook her head at him, trying not to blush so much,' Will ... '

' No, c'mon,' he grinned,' I'm curious. How long has this being going on for? '

' I'm afraid there's nothing so interesting to tell, my friend. I've liked him for a while, and we got together yesterday ... which reminds me, I've still to tell Marian. Marian's going to flip. '

' I take it Robin doesn't know? '

' Naturally,' sighed Maddie,' I'm afraid what he'll say. It's not exactly conventional, is it? '

Will shrugged,' I don't know what to tell, you. I'm just ... quite suprised, although it makes perfect sense that you two would be a couple.'

Maddie smiled,' I'll call to your house tomorrow. But in the meantime, you _cannot _tell _anyone_, about this. '

' Of course,' Will nodded,' good day,' he added with slight dip.

Maddie also curtseyed slightly, causing Will to smile - Maddie may be used to formality in some of the people she knew, but he certainly wasn't. No-one ever curtseyed to him.

' C'mon Lukey,' he called over his shoulder as they left.

When they'd gone, Maddie sighed and ran a hand through her hair,' That was close,' she muttered.

' Close? ' Much demanded, eyes wide,' they caught us kissing! Everyone's going to know soon! Imagine the chaos that's going to cause.'

Maddie laid a hand on his upper arm and kissed his cheek,' Relax,' she said,' we'll tell Robin tomorrow. Once we tell Robin, that's the hardest part done. The rest of the nobles can get stuffed as far as I'm concerned. '


	20. Telling Him

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

They didn't tell Robin the next day.

Oh, they meant to, but Maddie got worried and backed out - she promised Much they could tell Robin once she'd had more time to think about it, and Much could never resist her pleading blue eyes.

Two weeks passed, and the pair grew closer, still in secret.

They stole moments here and there, and acted discreet when Robin was around, and when Robin wasn't around, they went into the forest for hours at a time.

Maddie was sure that the only people who knew were Will and Marian - since she'd told Marian the day after Will found out. What Maddie didn't realise was in actual fact, most of the house knew. The servants saw the way they acted the way that as soon as Robin went out alone, Much and Maddie both disappeared.

This afternoon, Maddie and Marian were at the market together, after having been riding together.

' So,' Marian asked, as they looked at scarves,' how are things with you and Much? '

Maddie sighed,' He's so perfect, Marian, he really is. It feels so right ... is that how you know? Is that what it's like with Robin? '

Marian shrugged,' I suppose with us, it was a strange thing. We were always going to be married, since our parents betrothed us, and we were friends, but he annoyed me too much. And one day it changed, and I realised we were great together. '

' I want to be with Much more than anything,' Maddie confided,' I wonder how Robin will take it. '

' You _are _going to tell him, then? ' Marian asked, with great interest.

' We're going to have to, aren't we? ' Maddie nodded,' it's not right to keep secrets from him. He's only ever wanted the best for me. And it's not fair on Much, if I make him keep secrets from his best friend. '

Marian laid a hand on Maddie's arm,' Robin will be fine,' she promised,' if you're happy, Robin willl be. '

*****

When the two women were finished, Sir Edward's carriage dropped Maddie off at the manor house. Maddie said goodbye to Marian, and Marian wished her luck.

Maddie entered the manor and shouted,' I'm home! '

When she got no response, she shrugged out of her jacket and flung it on the coat stand in the corner, before going upstairs. She was halfway up the stair case when Robin called her name.

She turned around and smiled at him.

' Just in time for dinner, I believe,' Robin said with a smile.

Maddie started to walk back down the stairs, and she was on the last step when Robin reached out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spun her around and planted her on the floor, where he kissed her forehead.

' What was that for? ' she asked.

He shrugged,' Am I not allowed to show affection for my favourite sister - I hardly see you these days. You're out with Marian, and if you're not, then _I _am, and you're goodness knows where ... what _do _you get up to when I'm not around? '

She panicked for a moment, but managed to keep her cool, answering,' Not much. Just talking to the villagers, seeing Jane and the boys. '

' Really? ' Robin asked.

Maddie paused for a moment, wondering if he knew something, and then nodded,' Really. Don't you trust me? '

He grinned, eyes twinkling,' Course I do. Just thought there might be something you wanted to tell me. '

' No. Nothing. '

Robin left it at that, and they went into their dining room. The dining room table was huge, so rather than sitting at either end, they sat in the middle, opposite each other.

When one of the maid came in and served the food, Maddie realised they were alone for this meal - although Much usually joined them, as more of a friend than a servant.

' Is .. um .. Is Much not joining us? ' Maddie asked Robin.

Robin shrugged,' He's busy. Besides - it'll give me and you a chance to talk, won't it? '

' I guess,' Maddie nodded.

The more time that passed, the more certain Maddie was that Robin knew something aboutshe and Much. He kept dropping hints, and it was pretty obvious to Maddie that Much was not busy - Robin had told him not to come to dinner, so he could talk to Maddie.

She began to worry what Robin knew and how he felt - he wasn't angry, for sure. He seemed to be waiting for Maddie to tell him, rather than having to confront her. Maddie wished Much was here - she wished she could ask him if he'd spoken to Robin about it. If Much knew Robin knew, that was. Maybe Robin had found out some other way.

The meal was over, and still Maddie hadn't told him. When the same maid came to take the plates away, Maddie jumped at the chance to go find Much.

She stood up, and Robin smirked at her.

' Going somewhere Maddie? ' he asked,' I was hoping we could hang around here for a bit ... maybe play a few games of chess. '

Maddie nodded,' Yeah! Yeah, I was going to go fetch the chess board. '

She left the room quickly and headed straight for the servant's quarters. She went straight down the corridor, to his little bedroom, which was right at the end of the corridor. She looked around to make sure no one was nearby, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She went to the kitchen next, and when she entered it, she saw several of the staff cleaning up the kitchen and the meal. Her eyes scanned the room, and Hannah - her favourite of all the maids - dropoped a curtsey.

' Lady Madeline, can I help you? '

Maddie smiled as she looked over Hannah's shoulder and saw Much with his back to her, putting something in one of the cupboards.

' Just wanted to see Much for something,' she said.

Hannah nodded and turned away. Much had turned around at once when he heard Maddie's voice, and a grin broke across his face when he saw her. She was the most wonderful woman he'd ever met, and she was fantastic.

When her eyes met his, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Instead, he settled for clearing hos throat and raising his eyebrows.

' Well don't just stand there,' she said, ignoring the other people in the room,' c'mon, I want to talk to you. '

He followed her out of the room without hesitation, and they stopped in the corridor.

' What's wrong? ' Much asked, as she looked at him with wide eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

She sighed, and brought a hand to her mouth, biting at her fingernails.

Much frowned and took hold of her hand, bringing it away from her mouth and holding it between both of his.

' Come on,' he said,' what's wrong? '

Maddie met his eyes and bit her bottom lip before answering,' I ... I think Robin knows something. He kept dropping hints just now at dinner, and it was like he was waiting for me to tell him. He's waiting in the parlour for me, and I don't know what to say. '

Much had the grace to look a little sheepish,' I told him. '

' You what? '

' Earlier today,' he continued, squeezing her hand,' don't be mad, please. It was after you and Marian went out earlier - Robin and I were just sat around talking, and he said he'd heard something quite interesting. He said he'd overheard one of the maids tell another that " Much and Lady Madeline are very much in love, and they're perfect for one another." So he asked me if it was true. '

' And you told him? '

Much nodded,' I told him I was completely in love with you, and I didn't ever want to be with anyone else. He asked if we'd been seeing each other, and I couldn't lie to him. I told him we had, and he took it quite well. '

' What did he say? ' she asked quietly.

Much smiled,' He said that he ha to talk to you about it, but he was quite happy we'd both found someone. '

' Oh my god,' Maddie muttered,' I thought he'd go mad. '

Much brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on the back of her hand,' Talk to him. Good luck. '

Maddie smiled.

When she entered the living room, Robin as lounged in a chair lazily. He raised his eyebrows,' I thought you were going for the chess set? '

Maddie shook her head and sat down in a chair opposite him. She played with her hands for a few momets, before looking up to see that he was watching her with interest.

' Listen,' she said after a while,' I know you know. About me and Much. '

' You do? ' Robin asked in suprise

She nodded,' I just spoke to him now, and he told me he'd told you everything ... what do you think? '

Robin remained silent.

Panicked, Maddie continued,' I really want you to be ok with this - I know it's not exactly a conventional relationship since he's our servant, but he's so lovely and he really cares about me, and I really like him too. But I want you to be ok, because you're the only family I've got and it means a lot to me. I know you're probably really angry, and - '

Robin held up a hand to stop her babbling on,' Maddie,' he said with a smile,' my dear sister, how could I be angry at something which seems to make you so happy? '

' Seriously? '

Robin smirked that infamous smirk,' To be honest, I can see why you'd make a good couple. You've always been close and I think you'd be good together. '

' And you're not mad? '

' I was a bit suprised when I found out, but I've had time to think it over. The truth is, you're too much like me. I know that you're stubborn enough that if I tell you to stay away from Much, you'll only want to be with him more, and you won't listen to me. There's no point objecting, because you're old enough to make your own decisions. '

Maddie smiled,' So you're completely ok with this? '

Robin nodded,' Of course, as your big brother, I have to know that you're not being messed around. Much gives me his word that he loves you, and would never hurt you, and I'm happy with that. I see no reason that I can't accept this. '

Maddie squealed and threw herself at Robin,' thank you so much,' she cried as she hugged him tightly, and he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

When they'd composed themselves, Maddie told him,' It's only been two weeks, and Marian had persuaded me to tell you myself today, but apparently someone else got in there first. '

' Marian knew? ' Robin aked, raising an eyebrows.

' I made them promise not to tell. '

' Them? '

She blushed,' Marian and Will. '

Robin rolled his eyes,' Are everyone's loyalities to you? What about me? '

Maddie shrugged,' Can I go tell Much the good news? '

Robin grinned,' Of course, but before you go .... '

She looked up at his serious tone, and he looked at her with suddenly serious eyes. Before she could ask what was wrong, he said,' I do hope you're prepared for what other people are going to say,' he said,' you have thought about how this relationship is going to work, haven't you? '

The way Maddie shrugged, told Robin the answer was no.

Robin sighed,' The nobles aren't going to be so pleased with this, you know. A servant and a noble woman. You should be prepared for someone to object. '

Maddie frowned,' But it's up to me, isn't it? '

Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders,' My dear sister, unfortunately not everyone shares your views. But whilst they can object, they can't stop you doing what you want, so don't let anyone put you down. '

' When did you start giving motivational talks? '

' Since my baby sister grew up. '


	21. Courting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what Much's surname is, so I've called him Much Miller, because he was the miller's son in the old folk tales.**

Madeline

The next day, Maddie got up, and almost bounded into the parlour with happiness.

Everything was perfect - after talking to Robin last night, the three of them ended up having a few games of chess, and Robin confirmed that he was fine with their relationship. In fact, he was happy for them, and he saw no reason to fall out with either of them.

Robin was sitting in an armchair by the fire, whilst Much sat cross legged on the floor.

' Morning! ' she beamed, kissing Robin's cheek, then Much's, before sitting in another chair.

Robin looked between Much and Maddie, and rolled his eyes.

' Right,' he said,' I think I've been very generous about you two, so I'm setting some ground rules ... Much, you are courting a Lady and as such, it is a proper courtship. Madeline, no funny business - you act just as you would do if he were a noble. '

Maddie rolled her eyes,' But - '

' No buts,' Robin said,' I don't care who you're seeing, you're still a Lady, and you're going to be treat as one, and act as one. '

She sighed and muttered a "fine" - no matter what happened, Maddie could never win Robin in an argument. They were just too similar.

' Good,' Robin said,' now ... we're going to the council of the nobles today. '

There was a brief pause, before Much cleared his throat and looked at Robin. He asked nervously,' How do you think the nobles are going to react to one of their own going out with one of her servants? '

Maddie frowned,' I don't care about that, you know that,' she told him.

' Yes, but someone might,' Much pointed out.

Maddie shrugged,' Other than Marian and Sir Edward, none of the nobles seem to like me anyway. '

Robin laughed,' That's because they know _you_ don't like _them._ And you show no interest in any of them. You don't listen when they talk to you. And it's obvious that you don't care for your status. '

Maddie shook her head,' It's not that I don't care about my status - I like the money, the nice house, the power, the respect. I don't like having to be so prim and proper all the time - it just doesn't suit me. '

' I'll say,' Robin muttered.

Maddie shrugged,' I just think that if I were a 17 year old in the village, no-one would care who I did or didn't court. '

Robin gave her a brotherly smile,' Maddie,' he said, looking at Much too,' the thing is, they can't stop you being together. The only person who would be allowed any say is your family - just me, and I don't object ... now, are we going to this meeting then? '

Much looked nervously at Maddie, who nodded.

' Yeah,' Much nodded.

*****

The three of them took a carriage to Nottingham Castle. When the footman who'd been driving the carriage stopped in the castle's courtyard, Robin was first out of the carriage, jumping down. Much got out next, and offered a hand to Maddie.

' Lady Madeline? ' he prompted, grinning that grin that made her heart jump.

' Why thank you, Mr Miller,' she smiled, taking his hand and clambering down from the carriage.

When she was stood next to him, he smiled at her lovingly. She looked up at him - she was a fair bit shorter - and offered a warm smile.

' Are you two coming? ' demanded Robin from the stairs up to the castle.

Maddie looked at her brother and grinned,' Sorry, yeah. '

Much dropped her hand and instead offered out his arm. She slipped her arm through his and they walked into the castle, following Robin.

Once they got to the room where the council of the nobles was meeting, Much and Maddie entered the room arm in arm, but broke away from each other soon.

Robin took Locksley's seat halfway down the table, and Maddie stood behind his chair, whilst Much took their cloaks before standing against the back wall where the rest of the man-servants stood.

Sir Edward started the meeting, and Marian was standing behind her father's chair.

Marian smiled at Maddie, and her friend smiled back. Marian's eyes darted to Much, and to Robin, asking the question with only her eyes.

Maddie tried to stop herself from smiling too widely, and merely nodded.

Marian smiled and gave her a look which clearly said they would talk later.

Maddie barely listened throughout the whole meeting, and when it was over she touched Robin's shoulder lightly and told him she was going to go have a quick word before they went home. Robin agreed and occupied himself by talking to Sir Thomas of Treeton, whilst Much spoke to Sir Edward's manservant.

' C'mon,' Marian said, leading Maddie away from the congregating nobles,' let's go somewhere else. '

They ended up in a secluded corridor of the castle, where no-one could overhear them.

' Well? ' Marian asked.

Maddie grinned,' Robin knows everything, and he's ok with it. '

' Oh my,' Marian muttered.

Maddie giggled,' I know, right? Apparently Robin overheard one of our staff gossiping about it, so he confronted Much who confessed everything. By the time I got chance to talk about it, he'd decided he was happy for me. '

Marian smiled,' That ... that's so great, Maddie. '

Maddie smiled,' I must have the best brother ever! '

' Indeed you do,' said a voice from behind.

Maddie whipped around and saw her brother stabding there.

' Robin! ' she hissed,' were you eavesdropping? '

Robin shrugged,' Sorry, but they were boring me in there. I thought I'd come and find someone significantly more interested,' he said, turning to Marian.

Marian rolled her eyes,' You are wicked, Robin of Locksley,' she said quietly.

Robin shrugged,' I suppose so. We have to go, I'm afraid. I promised we'd go visit the villagers, but I'll come and see you tomorrow. '

Marian nodded, and her betrothed kissed the back of her hand. Maddie resisted the ure to pull a face at them, and instead hugged her friend and said her goodbyes.

Much reappeared, and once again offered out his arm.

All was well.


	22. Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out: I sort of lost focus for a while, but I'm determined to get this finished. **

Madeline

Two weeks later, Maddie was impossibly happy.

Her new relationship felt so right and she knew that Much was the one for her. They spent every spare moment together - between Much having to aid Robin and Maddie visiting Marian often.

Robin found himself happy for his sister and his friend, though couldn't helo but keep a watchful eye on them.

Maddie entered the dining room that morning with the same smile that had been plastered on her face for almost a month,' Morning! ' she called.

Robin grinned,' Good morning, my dear sister. '

She sat opposite him and tucked into her breakfast, which had already been laid out on the table.

' Much not joining us for breakfast? ' she asked Robin, looking up with her bright blue eyes.

He shrugged,' He will be. He's gone to get the mail though first. '

' Expecting anything important? ' Maddie asked, half out of interest but mostly to make conversation.

Robin shrugged again,' Nothing in particular,' he said, keeping his eyes on the food and hoping she wouldn't notice the false note in his voice. She didn't - she never had a reason to doubt her brother and usually always trusted his word.

When Much entered the room 10 minutes later, Maddie's eyes automatically shot to him and her head followed him as he handed Robin a few letters.

' Morning,' he said, taking a seat opposite Maddie.

Maddie smiled at him and he smiled back, when all he wanted to do was wrap an arm around her and kiss her. But that wouldn't be proper - he could hardly do that right this minute.

Robin would have told them to pack it in with the lingering looks, but he had ripped open one of the two letters he had recieved.

Maddie watched as he scanned the letter briefly, his jaw setting in a determined line as he did so.

' Robin? ' she asked cautiously.

Robin looked up quickly and put the letter down, smiling.

She looked at him slightly suspiciously,' Is everything alright? '

Robin gave her one of his usual grins,' Yeah, of course. '

She accepted his word and went back to her breakfast, picking up her drink of water and taking a long drink.

She missed the quick glance Much gave to Robin, and the nod Robin gave Much.

***

It was after lunch when Maddie announced that she was going to visit the people of the village.

' Are you two coming? ' she asked, knowing that Robin loved to keep in touch with his people as much as she did, and she wanted Much to be there too.

Robin smiled fondly at her as she fastened her cloak under her chin.

' Much and I have got a few things to discuss,' he told her,' and after that, I promised Marian I'd go to Nottingham. I'll visit the people tomorrow. '

' Oh,' she said, pulling on her shoes,' then I'll go on my own. See you in a bit. '

Robin grinned,' I'm going to go to Nottingham Town alone,' he said,' so there's no reason why Much can't catch you up when we're done. '

Maddie smiled and hugged Robin tightly. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

' I want you both home before dinner tonight,' he told her.

***

She'd payed brief visits to some of the villagers, but as always, stayed much longer at the Scarlett's.

Jane had gone to market and taken Luke with her, whilst Dan worked at one end of the garden, and Will chipped away at the other. He'd stopped doing much work when Maddie got there, and the pair of them sat talking. Maddie was sitting on the garden fence, Will leaning against the side of the building.

Maddie laughed as he told her a story.

' And then, right,' continued Will,' Benedict turned around and went - '

He trailed off when Much strolled up behind Maddie.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, until the hand rubbed her shoulder gently. She looked over her shoulder and grinned when she saw him standing there.

' Hi,' she smiled.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Will rolled his eyes and pretending to gag, earning himself an annoyed look from Maddie, who stuck her tounge out.

The couple stayed 10 more minutes before Dan called over and told his son it was time he got more work done. Maddie bade them goodbye and as they walked away, Much raised his eyebrows.

' Where are we going? ' he asked.

She grinned in that mischevious way,' Well ... since we don't have to be at home for a few hours, we could maybe go for a walk in the forest. '

Much smiled and she took his hand, leading him towards the forest.

They walked down to the stream, which was Maddie's favourite place to be. After sitting for a while and talking, Much sighed and laid flat on his back against the dry ground.

' Tired, are you? ' Maddie asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He gave her a lazy smile and reached for her hand. Smiling blissfully, she lay on her side next to him.

He reached for her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

' Is this - ? ' he began.

She rolled her eyes, interrupting,' It's fine, Much. Honestly. '

' Good,' he muttered as she shifted and laid her head against his chest.

' What did Robin want with you, anyway? ' she asked him a few minutes later.

There was a pause during which she knew she could hear his heart beat a bit faster. After a moment, he answered,' Nothing much. Just ... servant stuff. '

' Oh,' she replied, not entirely sure she believed him.


	23. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

A week passed, and Maddie couldn't help but think that Robin and Much were keeping something from her.

It was mostly just a feeling, but she saw the quick looks that passed between them when she asked what was wrong, and they way they both answered "nothing" a bit too quickly. And there was the fact that they seemed to be having lots of private talks.

Maddie watched as Robin and Much played chess one Friday evening after dinner. She sat on the sofa and folded her arms over her chest as she watched with glazed over eyes.

Robin glanced over at her whilst waiting for Much to make his next move and frowned when he saw the look on her face.

' Maddie? ' he asked carefully.

Maddie forced a smile onto her face.

Robin sighed,' What's wrong? ' he asked in concern, abandoning all thoughts of the game. Much also looked away from the board, watching his girlfriend carefully.

Maddie frowned, unfolding her arms and looking between Much and Robin carefully before answering,' You two are hiding something from me. '

The two men exchanged a quick look and Maddie sighed impatiently.

' You're hiding something from me,' she repeated,' and I want to know what it is. I don't like being lied to. '

' Maddie - ' Robin started in a gentle tone.

' Don't,' she said, standing up,' don't lie to me. I'm not stupid Rob, I know there's something going on, and I can't see why you'd lie to me. You usually tell me almost everything. '

He said nothing, and she shook her head, going for the door.

' Wait! ' he called after her,' don't go. I suppose you were going to have to find out anyway. '

' Find out what? ' she asked, turning back around to face him.

He stood up,' Maddie, Much and I are going away for a while,' he said seriously.

Maddie paused for a moment to process what he was saying and then shook her head,' That's all? There's no need to be so dramatic ... I can cope without you for a few weeks. London or somewhere? '

' No, you don't understand,' he told her, wishing he didn't have to give her the news, and give her the pain,' I'm going to the Holy Land. I could be gone awhile. '

There was another pause, as she tried to get it straight in her head, but she shook her head and demanded,' _You're what? '_

In that moment, all she saw was Robin, all she could think about was her brother. She'd almost forgotten that Much was standing in the corner of the room too.

Robin sighed,' The Holy Land,' he muttered.

She had no idea what to think or feel and manaed to demand,' Why? I don't get it. '

' The letter I got last week,' he explained calmly,' was from the King's authorities. He's low on men in the army and he's made a big appeal for people to go fight with him. I thought we'd be getting the letter soon to ask us to take part. Much and I had talked about it and by the time the letter came, there was little question of what the answer was going to be. '

' But why? ' she demanded, tears sparking in her eyes.

Robin bit his lip before answering, the sorrow in his eyes replaced by a bit of excitement,' I've joined the army - the King's Private Guard. I'm going to serve in the King's crusades. I'm going to be war heroes. '

Her breathing quickened as he spoke and she sighed,' How long? '

' I don't know for sure. It could be a few years,' he said with a little shrug.

' But - '

' C'mon Maddie,' he sighed,' it's an adventure. '

What he was saying hit her too harshly for her liking and she snapped,' Robin! ' she hissed,' it's not an adventure. This is w_ar! _People _die _out there! '

' Come on Maddie,' her brother sighed, laying a hand on her arm,' Much and I are going to be brave and strong, and we'll be war heroes. '

' It's not heroic! ' she hissed, yanking her arm away, ' It's selfish and it's stupid and - and - and you haven't thought it through! You can't just decide to go and be a hero. '

He shook his head,' We've been talking about this for ages. It's all set. We leave in two weeks. '

' Two weeks? _Two weeks?! _And you're telling me _now? _How can you do this, Robin? What about Locksley? The people? '

He sighed, trying to make her understand,' They'll be fine. You'll look after them. '

' And who'll look after me? ' she asked quietly.

' You'll be fine,' he told her,' you'll run Locksley in my absence. And Thornton will help you - he's been in the family since before I was born, you know that. '

' And your wife to be? Marian's planning the wedding! You're getting married soon! ' she told him.

' So we wait a bit and get married when I come back,' Robin said, with an offhand shrug.

' You might not come back! ' she snapped,' there's a very strong chance that you'll die out there! Or Much will! And _I'll _be the one sitting around and waiting for a message for however long you're going to be gone! '

Her brother reached out to lay a hand on her arm, but she took a step backwards,' Don't,' she said coldly,' I can't believe you, you know. By the time you get back you might not even recognise me. I could be someone different! '

' Maddie ... '

' No. You know what?Just go to the Holy Land - you obviously don't care how anyone else feels about this. You don't care about anyone else's feelings, do you? Surely Marian wasn't too happy about this either? '

Robin said nothing.

' You haven't _told _her? You idiot! You're marrying her - or at least you are if she agees to wait for you. Just leave me alone. '

' Maddie, please, just - '

She cut him off,' I don't want to hear it from you. In fact, I don't want to see you again, so just go to the Holy Land. I'll be in my room until you go so I don't have to face you again. '

With that she turned on her heel.

' Maddie, wait,' Much called.

Both Maddie and Robin had almost forgotten Much was there in their argument. Maddie couldn't deal with arguing with both Robin and Much at the same time, and she gave up.

She turned around to face him, blue eyes locking on blue eyes.

' Oh Much,' she said, shaking her head,' not you too. I can't believe the pair of you. '

She didn't give them chance to say anything more before she left the room

When she'd gone, Robin sighed and sat down on the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

' She'll come around,' Much told his best friend.

' I don't know,' Robin sighed,' she's furious. I don't know if I can make her come around within two weeks. '

' She will,' Much insisted,' she's not as strong as she thinks she is - she won't let you leave without a bit hug. '

Robin glanced at his friend, wondering when he'd gotten so insightful and shrugged,' I've still got to face Marian's wrath yet. I don't know which one of them's more scary.'


	24. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

After her brother's revelation, Maddie shut herself into her room.

She sat on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest, and resting her chin on her knees.

She shut herself in the room, and tried to shut what Robin had said out of her mind.

Maybe if she told herself he'd not said it, then it wouldn't be true.

Her mind was full of all-sorts of things.

Most predominent was the pain - Robin was the only family she had left, and if he went off to war, she was left with no-one. It was one of her greatest fears - being alone. She'd lost her mother and father - not Robin too - never Robin. If he went off to fight, he'd probably never come back.

She was scared, and worried for him.

But she was worried for Locksley too - could she really run the estate on her own; she doubted it. As a woman, would she even be _allowed? _She was 17, for goodness' sake, what did she know? What if something went wrong - what would she do?

How could be just leave like this? Was was he so set on it - the glory? The admiration? The praise?

Why? Wasn't he happy with his life? Did Robin not love her enough? Didn't he like his sister, Locksley, and his future-bride enough? Was he too good for them?

And how could he expect her to sit around at home and worry about him, whilst he went off fighting. Always worrying that the news of his death would come. Always living in fear of loss.

Then there was Much - Much was such a loyal friend and servant to Robin - of course Much was going if Robin was.

This hurt too much - they'd just gotten together. Her first and only love and he was going to be torn away from her. It wasn't fair ... he'd always been a friend and she was enjoying being more than friends ... it wasn't fair that that was going to end.

More loss. What if he died too? Now she'd be waiting for news of his death too? And she'd be waiting for him to come home ... she couldn't live a normal life whilst waiting for him to come home. No marriage, no children, no normal life. It was all too much to deal with.

And she had such little time to get used ot it - they were leaving in two weeks. _Two weeks!_

The loss of her brother - who was such a good friend - her protector, she everything, she needed him, was too much. And her beloved Much. The she was left with Will - who was nice, and whom she got a long with, but wasn't the same. And Marian. Who was too often engaged in commitments of the Sheriff's-daughter sort.

She couldn't think about anything clearly, and all she knew was that she didn't like this at all.

There was a knock at the bedroom door but she didn't move, only shouted,' Go away Robin! I said I didn't want to see you and I meant it! '

' It's me,' said a very different voice - a lot smoother, missing the confidence and arrogance of Robin's, and adding a tone of uncertainty.

She sighed,' Go away Much. I'm mad at you too.'

' Come on,' he pressed gently,' please, just let me in. '

' I've got nothing to say to you. '

' Maddie ... '

She rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed. There was something in the tone of his voice that made her feel compelled to do as he said - so soothing and reassuring.

She opened the door slightly and peered up at him.

He offered her a weak smile, and she relented, opening the door fully and letting him in.

' You're leaving,' she said when he followed her into the room - a statement, not a question.

' I am. '

' How long have you known? ' she asked, willing herself to remain calm.

' The letter came last week, but we'd known it was a possibility for about three months. '

' And you never thought to tell me about it sooner? ' she asked.

He shook his head,' There was no point worrying you. Then when it became definite ... we didn't know how to tell you. '

' Two weeks? '

He nodded, rubbing at the beginnings of the stubble growing on his chin,' I don't know what to tell you Maddie. I don't know what you want to hear. '

' I don't want to hear anything,' she said,' I want you to tell me what _you _want to tell me. _You _came into _my _room. '

' Because I thought you'd want to talk,' he nodded,' but if you don't want to, I'll just go shall I? Clearly I'm not wanted,' he added, sounding offended

' Don't be stupid,' she told him,' you know I'll always want you. Don't go. '

' I'm here aren't I? ' he shrugged.

' No,' she said,' I mean ... don't go at all. Stay here. '

He bit his lip and sat down on her bed. She watched him carefully and sat down beside him, eyes trained on his face.

He sighed,' I'm going to the Holy Land. Robin and I will be picked up from the village in a fortnight. There's no going back from that now. We're going to fight. '

' I don't understand _why. '_

He paused,' It was Robin's idea. He's got his own reasons, and I'm happy to go, To help out the King, to do it for the country. We're both able young men - why shouldn't we go off and offer our services? '

' I don't like it,' she said, closing her eyes.

She felt a warm hand take hers,' We didn't think you would. No-one expects you to be jumping for joy. '

' I don't know how to feel,' she said, opening her eyes and staring at the wooden floor of her room,' I feel hurt, angry, betrayed, but then I feel alone, scared, worried ... ' Tears surfaced that she forced herself to supress.

' C'mere,' Much muttered under his breath, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and tried to not think about it.

' I can't believe you're going to leave,' she mumbled.

' It'll all work out,' he said, rubbing her arm with one hand,' you'll see ... We'll go and serve for a while and come back. '

' That's just it though,' she said,' I'm scared you won't. If you die ... or if he dies .. '

' Hey,' Much interrupted,' don't even think like that. It won't happen. I promise you. '

' You can't make those promises. '

He said nothing and they stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Maddie interrupted the quiet.

' Much? '

' Hmm? '

' What about us? What happens to us now? ' she asked fearfully, lifting her head from him and turning her body so they both still sat on the bed, but they were face not face, not side by side,' Oh God Much, who's have ever thought that this is how we'd end up - you and me. I can't imagine you not being around. I need you here. '

He smiled sadly, tears springing in his own eyes,' You'll be fine. You can take care of yourself. You don't need me. '

She laughed without any humour,' We both know that's not true. You could be gone for ... years. '

He nodded,' Yeah. Maddie, I know it's not fair of me to ask you to wait at home for me, when you don't know how long that could be. Maybe ... '

' Don't say it,' she said, a tear falling.

He shook his head,' Maddie, don't wait for me. It's not fair of me to expect that, it's not right. You could have any man you want, you're beautiful and you're lovely. '

' Don't you dare,' she sobbed angrily.

He continued, ' You could find someone else ... get married, have a family, have a normal life. Better than sitting around waiting for me. You deserve better. '

She slapped his arm sharply, and he looked at her in suprise though said nothing. ' Don't ... you ... dare .. even ... suggest ... that,' she sobbed, punctuating each work with a slap to his arm.

He grabbed her forearms and stood up, forcing her to stop and calm down. She sniffed as she collapsed against him,' How can you tell me to just move on? Don't you love me? '

' You know I do,' he said fiercely wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly, flattening down her hair with one hand,' I love you so much ... I just don't want you to wait around for me. It's no kind of life. '

' I'm waiting for you,' she said,' as long as it takes, and don't you dare think otherwise. I've loved you for almost two years ... it doesn't go away like that. I won't ... couldn't ... find someone else ... I don't want anyone else. I just want _you! '_

' I know, I know,' he soothed.

She sniffed, her sobs slowing down as he rubbed her back and held her close.

' As long as it takes,' she mumbled against him,' I'll be here. '

He pulled away slightly to look at her,' If that's what you want. But don't - '

' I'm waiting for you and that's final,' she said sternly.

He nodded, allowing himself a small smile, knowing it was pointless to argue, 'Alright then. Good. I'll go fight for a bit and when I come back, everything will be fine. '

' You promise? ' she asked.

He nodded,' I promise. You'll look after the people of Locksley and you'll do a great job. You'll be in the village one day and I'll come running across the grass, calling your name. I'll pick you up and hug you until you can't breath. Then I'll kiss you and tell you how much I've missed you and how much I love you. '

She smiled, refusing to cry again.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips,' I'm sorry for this,' he said,' I'm sorry for causing all this pain and upset. You don't deserve it. '

She shook her head,' You fighting ... I suppose it's for the greater good. '

' I'll make it up to you,' he vowed, dropping his hand from her face and taking her hand.

In one swift motion, he took her hand lightly and took a step backwards, dropping to one knee in front of her.

Her eyes widened with disbelief and she hardly dared to breath. ' No way,' she muttered under breath with shock.

He smiled as he looked up at her,' Well? Lady Madeline Grace of Locksley, my heart will always belong to you. When I return from the Holy Land, there is only one woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. On my return, will you become my wife? '

His proposal was an impulsive decision - he'd had no intention of doing it when he came ot her room, but now it seemed so right.

She stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly open.

He cleared his throat, pulling himelf to standing,' I'm sorry,' he said,' I suppose that was a bit stupid, wasn't it? I got all carried away, and I - '

' Much? '

' Yeah? ' he asked, running a hand through his hair.

' Shut up,' she said, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek. Relieved, he returned the hug, closing his eyes.

' You're the only person I want,' she told him,' so if we have to wait 6 months, or a year, or three years, we will. '


	25. So Little Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

Maddie refused to leave her room the next day or the day after, despite both Robin and Much's attempts to persuade her otherwise.

She wouldn't even talk to Robin, and although she let Much into her room, she wouldn't be persuaded to leave her room.

On Monday, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

' Don't,' she said,' I've told you I don't want to see you Robin. '

' It's me,' called another voice, a female voice.

' Marian,' Maddie muttered - in all her self pity, she'd hardly thought about how Marian would feel about it all.

She opened the bedroom door to see Marian standing there, her eyes filled with tears. Maddie sighed and took Marian's hand, pulling her inside.

' You know then,' Maddie said with a sad smile,' when did he tell you? '

' Yesterday,' Marian sniffed,' I just had to come and see you. How could they- ? I mean, why-? Oh God. '

' I know,' Maddie said, embracing her best friend tightly.

The two girls spent a long time talking and Marian insisted that she would never forgive Robin for this.

When Marian had gone, Maddie sat in her room alone again.

She thought of how both she and Marian weren't talking to Robin and were insistant on not forgiving him. And how they were both being so unkind towards Robin. And how Robin didn't deserve it.

She threw open the bedroom door and hitched up her dress at the bottom, running down the stairs.

' Robin! ' she shouted, looking around in the hallway,' Robin! '

Her brother strolled out of his study casually as ever,' You're talking to me now, are you? ' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head,' I'm sorry,' she said,' you don't deserve the way I've treated you. I'm sorry. '

He grinned,' It's ... it's ok,' he told her as she threw her arms around him and he hugged her tightly.

' It's not ok,' she replied as he smoothed down her hair with one hand,' I've been so horrible to you, and you just want to go and help the country. You're my brother, and I should trust you. '

He shrugged and kissed the top of her head,' You don't have to trust me all the time. I understand how you felt about this. I do. '

She smiled at him, hugging him again, though her smile faded,' You'd better realise that this doesn't mean I'm happy about you going. I just know I can't stop you. '

Robin hugged her back and then they broke apart.

' There's so little time,' she sighed,' you're leaving so soon, and you could be gone for ages. What if it's 10 years. Or you never come back at all. '

' Don't think like that,' he replied,' there's less than two weeks left. So we enjoy what little time we all have together. '

She nodded silently.

' Congratulations on the engagement by the way. '

She laughed,' Much told you then. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet about anything for long. You don't mind? '

He shrugged,' Much loves you. He's a good guy. It's good enough for me. That is, if you think you can wait for him - '

' Of course I can,' she said, a little too quickly,' I love him. I know this engagement is a bit rushed, but most nobles are engaged before they've even met each other. I know I'll be happy with Much. '

' I hope you will be. '


	26. One Week To Go

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Some more adult themes towards the end of the chapter, though only mentions, nothing graphic.**

Madeline

A week.

Usually a single week wasn't particularly important. A week usually consisted of the Council of Nobles, going to market, visiting the villagers and visiting Marian and Sir Edward.

However, this week was the last week the Lady of Locksley would see her brother and her lover for the next 5 years, and although she didn't know it would be 5 years before they met again, she knew she was losing them for awhile.

' Come on, we're going out,' Much insisted straight after breakfast. It was just the two of them - Robin had gone to visit the villagers, and insisted on going on his own.

Maddie raised her eyebrows,' We are? Don't you have work to do or something? I mean, not that I don't want to spend time with you, but - '

He grinned as she trailed off,' Relax,' he said,' I've cleared it with Robin. Thornton didn't mind either. It's amazing, you know - even if you're a servant, you become best friends with the Lord and fall in love with the Lady, and you can do what you want. '

She laughed, standing up and pushing her chair in,' Make sure you don't keep that attitude, or the rest of the staff will put you in your place pretty quick. '

Much shrugged,' Never mind them now .. come on. '

' Where are we going? '

' I asked Matthew to have the horses ready. It's market day ... I'm going to take you to Nottingham and we're going to walk around together and look at everything and pretend like we're a normal couple. Then we're going to go riding and then we'll stop in the forest for a while before we come back. '

Maddie grinned,' What are we going to stop in the forest for? '

' Use your imagination,' he replied.

She smiled at he took her hand,' Maddie, we've got a week to spend together. I'm going to make damn sure that it's a good week. '

***

In Nottingham town, Maddie dismounted her horse and handed the reins to a boy at the stable just outside of the market.

The boy nodded,' Lady Madeline. '

She grinned,' Take good care of my horse and I'll throw you a few extra coins. '

' Thank you ma'am,' the boy replied before she and Much walked away.

' Ugh,' Maddie said as they entered the market place,' doesn't Ma'am sound so old? '

Much took her hand,' What would you prefer? ' he asked as they strolled down the main street.

She shrugged,' I don't know. Lady Madeline is very ... pretentious. Ma'am makes me sound old and Miss makes me feel like a school teacher. My Lady is ok. Though I think I'd like Mrs Miller best of all. '

Much grinned,' Mrs Maddie Miller. Has a ring to it, don't you think? '

' Certainly does,' she nodded as they stopped to look at scarves,' and maybe when you two get back and we're married I can persuade Robin to give you some land. I'm sure we could find an estate that no-one would mind us having. You could be a Lord. '

Much shrugged,' Let's not get ahead of ourselves. '

' Why not? ' she said as they carried on walking,' right now all we've got to live for is the future. '

He squeezed her hand,' It'll be a brilliant future, I promise you. '

***

They bought a little food in the market and put it in a hamper, attatching it to Maddie's horse before the two of them went off riding again.

' C'mon! Keep up! ' Maddie shouted with a laugh, turning around to look at Much as she made her horse gallop through the forest.

Much's jaw set with determination and he kicked the side of his horse, encouraging the animal to go faster. When he passed Maddie he laughed triumphantly, and she shouted after him.

By the time they stopped near the river, they were both grinning madly.

Much swung his feet off the horse and landed neatly on the ground, reaching up to Maddie and offering out a hand.

She gripped his hand for support as she swung herself to the ground, and their horses went to nibble at the grass by the bank of the river.

' Now then,' Maddie smiled as they stood there,' we're all alone in a great big forest, Mr Miller. What are we going to do? '

Much cleared his throat a little awkwardly,' I can think of one thing,' he muttered.

' That's a coincidence, because so can I,' she replied, stepping forward and closing the distance between them and bringing a hand up to meet his cheek.

They shared several kisses and got more passionate as they went along. Their bodies were almost welded together as one and Maddie felt sure that if she wasn't wedged between Much and the tree he'd pushed her up against, she'd have gone weak at the knees.

Lips locked together, breath became more ragged and hands wandered. It was a more and more lustful thing as they went on, and was certainly more passionate than they had ever done before.

As Much kissed her neck, she allowed her hands to stray of the waistband of his trousers, tugging downwards slightly.

Her hands lingered there before Much took hold of both of her hands and held them fast.

He pulled away from her, holding her arms still and raising an eyebrow,' I don't think that's quite appropriate, do you? '

She pouted,' Aw c'mon - you're no fun. '

He raised his eyebrows,' One of us has to be the responsible one. If I let you do everything you wanted to because it'd be fun, you'd get into far too much trouble. '

She sighed as he released her hands, and then a mischevious grin crossed her face and she moved closer to him, reaching towards his face with one hand.

' Maddie,' he said, with a warning tone.

She pulled a face,' Much, this is our last week together. I for one, think we should say goodbye properly. '

' "Say goodbye"? ' he repeated, rolling his eyes,' I refuse to play with you and your silly euphamisms. You're too reckless sometimes - you know if we did ... _that ..._ ' he said awkwardly,' it might be ... good ... but there's a risk. What if I made you with child? Imagine the chaos that would cause. '

She nodded,' You're always so rational,' she told him, as they sat down on the grass together.

' Where you're concerned someone needs to be,' he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

There was a slight pause before Much allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his lips. He looked at his Lady and smirked, ' When we're married, you can have your wicked way. '

' _My _way? ' she asked, grinning,' I can guarantee that once we've spent a while apart, it'll be you having _your _wicked way with me. '

He shrugged. ' I don't know about that, but there's no reason why I can't .. maybe .. do this again. '

And he kissed her.


	27. The Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: More adult themes and stuff, but nothing too graphic.**

Madeline

Maddie hugged her brother tightly.

It was the last time she was going to say goodnight to him for God knew how long. He picked her up and swung her around before kissing his cheek.

' I love you,' he told her,' look after yourself. '

She nodded,' I love you too. I'll see you in the morning. '

There was nothing else much to say, as they'd stayed up late as it was, to reminise about everything they'd done. Neither wanteds to say goodbye to the other, but both knew they were going to have to be strong and go the best they could.

Maddie felt like a little girl again when she thought about Robin going. They'd always been closer, and he was always there to look after her.

Now she was going to have to grow up and look after herself.

Robin hugged her and she clung on tightly, not wanting to let go. She kept clung to him for a moment before he kissed the top of her head, and she knew it was time to let go of him - this was it ... the last night, because tomorrow they would have to say goodbye properly.

Maddie turned to Much and kissed his cheek before leaving - she'd get chance to say a proper goodbye to him in the morning. She'd make the time.

***

She saw him sooner than she thought she would, when he knocked on her bedroom door lightly that night.

Maddie had just gotten changed into her nightgown and was about to get into bed, when she heard the knock. She'd been about to blow the candle out, but instead carried it to the door with her.

Wondering who it could be, she pulled a dressing gown over her thin white nightdress and opened the door slowly.

Much stood there, his face lit by the candle and smiled softly.

' What are you doing? ' she whispered.

' Saying goodbye,' he replied, following her into her room and shutting the door behind him.

' I hope that's a euthemism,' she grinned, putting the candle down and untying her dressing gown.

' You bet it is,' he nodded, grinning in a devillish sort of way that she wasn't used to.

She was about to slip her dressing gown from her shoulders when she stopped and looked at him,' But you said it had to wait until marriage. I don't get it - what's changed? '

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,' I ... I'm going to be gone awhile. You could move on when I'm gone ... or I could die out there. I'd better give you something to remember me by. '

' As if I could forget you,' she scoffed.

He shrugged,' All the same ... '

' What if - ' she began quietly,' what if someone heard us, or something? '

He stepped forwards and laid a hand on her cheek,' Damn everything else,' he said quietly,' this is about me and you. And that's all that matters right now. I don't care about anything else - I love you. '

' I love you,' she replied, her worries vanishing as they always did when Much made everything better.

He smiled contendedly and his hands moved from her face to her shoulders, where he pushed the dressing gown away from her shoulders. He looked at her in her night gown and kissed her cheek before reaching for the hem of the nightdress.

He looked her in the eye and knew she trusted him, before pulling it over her head. Underwear came next, and he looked her up and down, before kissing her lips swiftly.

' You're perfect,' he told her.

She smiled, reaching for his shirt,' I think this is unfair,' she said,' why do I have no clothes, yet you get to keep all of yours on? We need to rectify that. '

' Quite easily done,' he replied, pulling his shirt over his head.

She ran a hand across his bare chest as he worked on his belt buckle.

When he was finished undressing, Much wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the bed.

Hours later, Much lay flat on his back, a wide grin on his face.

Maddie laid her head on his chest and curled her naked form around his, as he stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, snuggling closer.

' I'm sure you won't forget me now,' Much grinned.

' Definitley not,' she replied,' and you'd better not forget me. '

' Never. '

She smiled, perfectly happy,' Just imagine - when you get back, this is how it will always be. '

' I can't wait,' he replied truthfully.


	28. The End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Madeline

The next morning, both Maddie and Much woke early.

Much kissed Maddie's cheek and she smiled, snuggling in to him for a moment, before sitting up and pulling the bed sheet with her.

' It's today,' she muttered, more to herself than to him,' you and Robin are leaving today. '

Much sat up too and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head. She closed her eyes as he whispered in her ear. He told her how much he loved her, and promised they'd have a wonderful life when he came back.

She stayed close to him for a long as she could before she knew it was time to break away.

' Robin can't find you in here,' she told him,' he'd go mental. '

' I know,' Much replied, getting out of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

She watched sadly as he got changed and sniffed, refusing to let the tears fall. When he turned around to face her again, he saw the sadness in her eyes.

She knew she'd see him at breakfast, but this was their last chance to be alone. They were leaving straight after breakfast.

' Don't,' he said quietly,' we've said all there is to say, haven't we? We talked about it to death. You know everything will be OK in the end. If it's not OK, it's not the end. '

She smiled,' That's nice. '

' Don't you ever forget that,' he told her fiercely.

He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back, before they broke apart.

She reached up and straightened the laces on the front of his shirt, before nodding and deciding that he looked perfect - her handsome hero.

' Don't think of this as a goodbye,' he told her,' it's a see you soon. '

She nodded, running a hand through his hair,' I know. You do me proud out there. '

Much nodded and left the room, after checking it was safe, and no-one was around. Even if they were engaged, it wasn't common practise to to go bed together before marriage - especially as she was a noble lady.

When he'd gone, Maddie got changed in silence, with a somber expression. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before composing herself and going downstairs.

She and Robin shared breakfast on their own. Their last meal together.

Robin was cheery throughout, trying to keep his sister's spirits up. Maddie knew there was no point getting too upset, because they were going to go, and they'd had all their arguments and they'd said everything they could say.

Right now, she just needed to enjoy the company of her big brother.

When they were done with breakfast, they sat on the sofa, just talking.

Robin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled. ' Do you remember all those times when we were younger that we'd be playing by the stream in the forest, and then we'd come back all muddy and Mum would make us a warm drink and Dad would tell us a story? Do you remember just sitting around and talking in the back yard? '

She nodded,' Yeah. '

' Don't ever forget those times,' he told her,' no matter what happens, you _do not _forget all the good times we had. You do not forget me. And you do not lose faith in me. You know I'll always be there for you, even when you think I won't be. '

Little more than an hour later, came the announcement that the carriage awaited the two new members of the King's Private Guard.

The whole of the village and some of the surrounding villages, as well as the entire Manor house staff, gathered to see off their master. And Much.

Robin strode out of the Manor, holding his sister's hand, whilst Much walked behind them.

Robin held onto Maddie's hand and then squeezed it before letting to and turning to the crowd gathered there.

' People of Locksley,' he called,' you all know that my manservant and I are going to fight in the Holy Land. We may be gone for a long while, but you will all be taken care of by Lady Madeline and I'm sure Sheriff Edward will look after you too. '

There was a cheer from the crowd, and Robin smiled before continuing,' I will return, and I will make sure you are all taken care of. All I ask is that you take care of my sister and you take care of each other. '

' Long live Lord Robin! Long live Lord Robin! '

Robin laughed as the rest of the crowd joined in, getting louder and louder. Eventually they died down when he waved his arms and told them he really had to be going.

Much came closer to Robin and almost as one, he and Robin turned towards Maddie.

' Right,' Maddie said, breathing deeply,' you two had better be careful out there. I want you both back in one piece. '

Robin grinned,' We'll be fine. '

She gave him the same grin in return,' Don't do anything stupid. Much, I want you to make sure he looks after himself. '

' I will. Don't worry,' he replied,' we just want you to look after yourself and look after Locksley. And remember, when I come back we'll be married and we'll live happily ever after. '

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, taking her hand,' I promise,' he said.

She smiled,' And I promise I'll wait,' she replied with a bittersweet smile as he slid the ring onto her finger - a gold band with a small sapphire in the middle.

She reached up and kissed him, and the village of Locksley was quiet as they allowed the two of them their moment which was so private, yet so public.

When he broke apart, they shared a lingering look, before Much said,' I love you. '

' I love you too,' she nodded.

' You're beautiful,' he told her, taking a step backwards and opening the door of the carriage,' you truly are. '

' If it's not OK, it's not the end,' she said, repeating his words.

He winked and then took his seat inside the carriage.

Maddie then turned to her brother.

Robin grinned,' You'll do a fantastic job, I know it,' he told her, hugging her tightly. He kissed her cheek and she smiled up at him, before reaching up and kissing his cheek too.

' I love you, big brother,' she told him.

' I love you, my little sister,' he grinned, laying a hand on her shoulder, then bringing it to her cheek and rubbing him thumb along her cheek before grinning and turning away.

As she watched the carriage pull away, she sighed.

Life as she knew it, had gone. Chaos would soon descend, and it would be five long years before the fight against this chaos started.


	29. Note

**The Sequel to this story is now up, and is available through my profile,**

**It picks up at 5 years after the last one ended, with Robin and Much returning from the Crusades to find their home is completely different. **

**It will follow series one at first, and will follow the TV show, but with some changes and my own story between Lady Madeline and Much,**

**Any ideas are welcome,**

**I hoe you'll all take time to read it and give me any of your ideas regarding what should happen to Maddie and Much.**


End file.
